Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Race Against Destiny
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: As the WRGP enters its final rounds Yliaster begins to make its final moves against New Domino City. Now, Kurogasa and the rest of the Signers must gather all of their strength to defeat the Four Emperors of Yliaster and their mysterious leader.
1. Past Bonds to Future Bounds

**Fenikkusumaru: **HELLO FANFIC READERS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**Serpentdragon:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Riders, Kaijin, and allies of all ages, please give a warm welcome to our returning champion: Fenikkusumaru!

**Audience:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Audience stands in ovation and fireworks and confetti go off.*

**SD:** How's that for a welcome back, aibou?

**Fen:** I feel great to be back man. Like the Phoenix, I've risen from the ashes.

**SD:** *Nods* Indeed. It's sure good to have you back for good this time.

**Fen:** Yeah. And to celebrate my return, I'm putting out a whole lot of new stories out on my homepage!

**SD:** Yep! And a bunch on my page as well! In preparation for Fen's return, he and I have begun working a whole bunch of Kamen Rider crossover stories, including two completely original Rider series, for you guys to enjoy, all leading up to one very special event!

**Fen:** That's right! Plus I got a new chapter of GX: Society of Light and the new 5D's sequel too!

**SD:** So, Fen, do you give them a little sneak peak of what we have in store for them?

**Fen:** I sure can! We've got some Kamen Rider crossovers going on. And they are:

Kamen Rider Kabuto: Days of Ruin (Kamen Rider Kabuto x Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)  
Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure (Kamen Rider OOO x One Piece: Unlimited Adventure  
The Wizard of Zero (Kamen Rider Wizard x Familiar of Zero)

**SD:** And as for our original Rider stories, the first we have Kamen Rider Access, a story full of advanced technology, mind–controlling cyborgs, and espionage thrills as Kurogasa becomes a spy and fights the evil Bioroid Dominion and the criminal syndicate NOVA along with the mysterious Kamen Rider Infiltrate and Kamen Rider Secure. Next, in Kamen Rider Funk & Soul, Kurogasa and Koji step into platform shoes as the twin Riders Kamen Rider Funk and Kamen Rider Soul, princes of a groovy kingdom where disco never died as they fight against the monstrous Jiveless who threaten to darken their joyful land!

**Fen:** So now we got Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, W, OOO, Wizard, Duelist, Funk/Soul, and Access… hey… you thinking what I'm thinking?

**SD:** *Grin* you bet I am… Alright, guys, count up how many Rider stories that is right there? Notice anything about that number?

**Fen:** We'll let you ponder for a bit. Anyways, like I said, I got a new chapter of GX: Society of Light and the new 5D's sequel too!

**SD:** *Whispers* If you guys want a hint, look through mine and Fen's stories. There's a clue in one of them… *Wink* …But yes, as you guys can see, we have lots of goodies coming your way!

**Fen:** Now keep in mind people, I also got school going on, so I gotta give attention to that. I don't want to leave the moment I get back.

**SD:** Mhmm… I know what you mean, buddy, finishing up school myself. But don't worry guys, while chapters may not come flying out superfast, we'll keep pushing to give you guys what you want.

**Fen:** Other than that, it's great to be back.

**SD:** Alright, we'll I think that's enough talk for now. So, aibou, what do you say we get this party started, eh?

**Fen:** Let's do this! Here it is! One of my new stories! Or in the case, for my GX story, here's the new chapter!

**SD:** *Takes out Double Driver and Cyclone Memory* Shall we?

**Fen:** *Takes out Double Driver and Joker Memory* We shall.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

**Both:** Henshin!

**CYCLONE–JOKER!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu–Gi–Oh! 5D's. I do not own anything except my OC and all other OC's and OC Decks that appear in this story belong to their respective creators. Also, any music put on here, does not belong to me either.

* * *

**(Cue Theme Leave All Behind by Wilma–Sidr)**

**(Instrumental)** We see flashes of Kurogasa getting his Deck together, sliding his Deck into his Duel Disk, and then hopping onto his Duel Runner. When he sees the rest of his friends on their Runners, nod at him which he does in return. They then ride off, the show's logo appearing.

**(I wanna make you satisfied choukousoku de tsurete yuku ze)** Yusei, Jack, and Crow were hanging out in a street corner of Satellite as they look down at their ace cards, clutching it lightly as they looked up in the sky to see Arc Cradle hanging from above the atmosphere.  
**(Mayotteru hima wa nai Come ride with me) **Akiza and Sakura stand outside Duel Academy, doing the same thing before looking to their parked Duel Runners.

**(Riyuu nado don't ask me why setsumei nante dekinai hodo)** Leo hugs Luna in their home as they see the sky darken before grabbing their Duel Boards and rush out the front door.  
**(Kono omoi hageshikute tomerarenai dare ni mo)** At his home, Kurogasa looked at the sky seeing the Arc Cradle slowly fall before he decided to go to his Runner.

**(Shinzou ga uchinarasu rhythm de)** Placido, Lucciano, and Jose look over the Circuit as it forms over New Domino City before changing to Valter alone who is looking at a hologram of Akiza.  
**(You got ahead hi wo tsukero mune no Ignition)** the scene suddenly changes to Bruno, Kris, Sherry, and Miguel who were in some kind of white void, before they turned around seeing Z-ONE and the camera zoomed up to his upside down eye before it glowed with the Infinity symbol and it caused a bright white light to engulf the entire screen.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte mirai e susume Speed away)** Yusei, Jack, and Kurogasa are seen riding down a road on their Duel Runners, each of them slapping a Synchro Monster Card onto their Duel Disk, summoning Shooting Star Dragon, Scar–Red Nova Dragon, and Haos Coruscant Leonidas.  
**(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind)** On the other side, the Four Emperors were on their rides and they sent out Meklord Emperor Wisel, Skiel, Granel, and Vayra to counter them.  
**(Oto ni oitsuku hodo jikan wo nuki saru hodo)** Akiza, Sakura, Crow, Leo, and Luna ride up behind their friends, calling forth Black Rose Dragon, Amazoness Spirit Guardian, Black–Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Placido, Jose, and Lucciano then fuse into Aporia as their Meklord Emperors are replaced by Meklord Astro Mekanikle.  
**(Accel… Sora no hate made hashi~re~, Yeah!)** Z–ONE then joins in the battle and summons all the Timelords and the two sides charge at each other.

**(Instrumental)** The monsters all clash, moving about and flying like crazy until all the monsters on both sides fire their attacks, creating a huge explosion. This causes the scene to change, ending with Kurogasa and Akiza in each other's arms in front of Poppo Time with the rest of Team 5D's and Team KAS around them, all smiling determinedly as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Special Chapter: Past Bonds to Future Bounds

It was a beautiful morning at the Kururugi residence. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. We now focus our attention to a couple who were lying in bed together. But they weren't just any regular couple. This was Kurogasa Kururugi and Akiza Izinski, two members of the famous Signers and of Team KAS. As said before, they were lying in bed together… I forgot to mention that they don't have any clothes on. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that they did "it". But no they didn't. Kurogasa made a promise to Akiza's parents that they wouldn't do "it" again. However, Kurogasa did find some loopholes and those loopholes were just as effective as "it".

Akiza lay in bed, smiling wider than she could imagine, as she cuddled up in the arms of her boyfriend. "…You know, with your ability to find loopholes like those, you should consider being a lawyer."

"Nah, I'd still prefer dueling." Kurogasa smiled. "Still, it was great last night. Have I ever mentioned that your face looks so cute when you release?"

Akiza blushed as she pulled the sheets over half her face. "K–Kurogasa… Don't embarrass me…" Once the blush went down, she kissed Kurogasa's cheek as she said, "But yes, last night was amazing… Thank you."

"No problem." Kurogasa smiled and the two kissed passionately again.

"Kurogasa! We're home!"

The couple's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, your parents are home!" Akiza gasped.

Kurogasa looked frightened as he said, "Umm… I know! Your stuff is still in the guest room! I'll distract them, and you head over there or to the bathroom, maybe, like you just got out of the shower!"

"O–Ok, I think the bathroom is fine." Akiza said and the both of them got out of bed. Thankfully, the bathroom was next to Kurogasa's room and the hallway was still empty seeing as they're on the second floor and the parents are still on the first floor and she went in there. Meanwhile, Kurogasa quickly got back into his clothes as fast he could. Akiza grabbed a robe, threw on slippers, and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower as quickly as she could, hopping in as soon as she shut the door.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa, once he finished redressing, grabbed Akiza's clothes, and tossed them into the guest room and then went downstairs to see his parents. "H–Hey, Mom and Dad, what's up!? I thought you guys weren't coming back until this afternoon!"

"We were, but… we finished early." Michiru said.

"And what's wrong with you, Kurogasa? You're looking a bit lively, this early in the morning." Kaname added.

Kurogasa just chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Oh, nothing… I just, uh… I had a really awesome dream last night that made me ready to start the day. It was… Sakura, Akiza, and I winning the WRGP!"

Kaname and Michiru looked to each and then to Kurogasa rather confused, finding their son's behavior rather… odd. Kaname put her hand on Kurogasa's forehead as she tried to take his temperature. "Honey, are you sure you're alright? You're not sick are you?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa, who's that?" Akiza's voice said from upstairs. Stepping out from the bathroom, Akiza could be seen in her robe and slippers again, a towel wrapping her hair up. "Oh," she said in her best surprised voice as he looked down, "Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi! Hi… It's nice to see you this morning. How was your trip?" She shot Kurogasa a quick "How am I doing" look, him giving her a stealthy thumbs up, letting her know he thought she was doing good.

"It was alright." Michiru said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Akiza bit her lip momentarily as she thought about an answer as she said, "Well, I wanted to make sure that Kurogasa was alright after everything yesterday, so he invited me to stay in the guest room for the night. I hope that's okay." She stood to the side of the guest room door just enough that her clothes could be seen on the guest bed.

"Oh, is that so?" Kaname asked. "Well, that's alright then, right Michiru?"

"I suppose." Michiru shrugged.

Kurogasa, standing behind his parents, breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow as it seemed that Akiza managed to sell their story. They seemed to be in the clear… but were they really? "Um, Mom, Dad, you guys must be tired from your trip home or hungry. Maybe you should take a nap or grab some breakfast. I know Akiza and I are going out to get some."

Kaname and Michiru looked to one another momentarily. They were confused by the actions their son was showing, but they really had no reason to doubt him. Everything seemed okay. "Well… maybe we could do for a nap," Michiru said. "Alright, you two, well, we're glad you both are okay after everything yesterday. So, I guess since you have plans, we'll talk to you later, son."

"Okay." Kurogasa said, and with that, Michiru and Kaname went upstairs with Akiza going downstairs. When the parents and Akiza pass each other, Akiza was a little bit tense, but the parents didn't notice and she soon met up with Kurogasa. "Phew, that was a close one." He sighed in relief.

Akiza nodded, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she breathed freely. "Tell me about it… I was worried we were gonna be in big trouble again." Sighing again, Akiza said, "But were you serious about going out for breakfast? Because I am actually pretty hun–" Her words were cut off as her stomach gurgled, causing her to blush, indicating her hunger. "…gry."

"Hehehehe…" Kurogasa chuckled. "Yep, you could use some food. And so do I… I'll wait for you to get your clothes on and then we'll go get something to eat."

Akiza smiled at Kurogasa as she then pecked his lips. "That sounds great. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right down."

After a few moments, Kurogasa turned his head as he looked at Akiza coming down the stairs from the couch. "There you are, Beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." Akiza smiled.

* * *

Kurogasa and Akiza had gone to a little diner to grab their breakfast. The two sat in their booth, eating their food happily as they talked and laughed. However, all of a sudden, Kurogasa's cell phone began to ring. "Hhhmmm… I wonder who that is." Looking at the number, Kurogasa was surprised to see it was Carly. "Carly? I wonder what she wants." He opened the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

Carly's voice came through and said, [_"HeyKurogasa! Ineedyourhelp! CanyoucomebyPoppoTime? I'mdoinganinterviewwithTeam5D'sandTeamKASaboutever ythingthat'sbeengoingonwiththeWRGPfortheDailyDuel. IhavetherestofyourteamhereexceptforyouandAkiza. Canyouguyscomebyrightnow?"_]

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, you're talking too fast." Kurogasa said. "What is it now?"

Carly sighed and took a deep breath before she began to explain again. [_"I'm doing an interview with your team and Team 5D's about everything that has been going on with the WRGP. All the others said they will help with it. The only ones I've been waiting to hear from are you and Akiza. Do you think you guys could stop by Poppo Time so I can get your input as well?"_]

"Uh, sure. Just as soon as Akiza and I finish breakfast, we'll be on our way." Kurogasa said.

Carly's grin could practically be heard through the phone. [_"Awesome! Thanks, Kurogasa! You won't regret it!"_]

When Kurogasa hung up the phone, Akiza looked to him confused. "What was _that_ about?"

"Oh that was just Carly. She doing an article and she wanted to interview us and the rest of the team along with Team 5D's." Kurogasa said.

"Oh," Akiza said as she finished her bagel. "Okay then. Well, I'm all set to go when you are. Shall we head out?"

"Yep. I'm finished here too." Kurogasa said biting the last piece of bacon he had before he and Akiza paid at the cash register. After that, the two went on their way to Poppo Time.

* * *

When all the members of both teams had arrived, Carly smiled at them as they sat on chairs and couches in the garage. "Well, firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming today! This is a huge day for me, oh, and, uh, you all, too! Hee, hee! Sorry, I'm just really excited about this! This'll be my biggest story yet and it's gonna be–!"

"CARLY!" Jack shouted, shaking Carly out of her rambling.

Coughing sheepishly as she blushed, she said, "Ahem… right… so, I figure we might as well start at the beginning. And to start off, to ensure fairness instead of asking of who wants to go first, I made this!" She said and she went over to something that was covered, and unveiled it to reveal… "TA–DAA!" Carly said as she revealed a prize wheel with the pictures of Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kurogasa, Akiza, Sakura, Leo, Luna together on one wedge, Rally and Misa also together on another wedge, along with Bruno and Kris on a third wedge, and Yoshino on the wedges, on a tripod stand.

Yusei quirked an eyebrow as he examined the carnival wheel Carly had. "Um, Carly… what exactly is that?"

Carly chuckled behind her hand as she said, "Why, it's my interview board! Rather than fighting over who tells me what or speaks when, using this, I can randomly figure out who will be telling me each part of the story! Ingenious, isn't it?"

"Well, it does beat the arguing." Kurogasa said. "That's pretty clever."

"I know, isn't it?" Carly said giddy. "It took me all night to make it too. Alright, let's give this wheel a spin!" Carly said, holding onto a peg and spun the wheel. "Round and round the interview board goes. Where it'll stop, nobody knows!" The wheel spun and spun and spun, slowing down more and more until it landed on a picture of none other than Jack Atlas. Carly grinned even wider as her blush increased as she said, fawning, "Of course, the best should begin! Our story will begin with the talented, handsome, brave–!"

"AHEM!" Crow coughed out intentionally as he said, "*Cough* Get on *Cough–Cough* with it *cough!*"

Carly blushed brighter now from embarrassment as she said, "Ah, yes, right… Um, Jack, shall you start us off?"

"I don't see why not." Jack shrugged. And so, Jack began to explain his experience since the whole journey began. "I started out as the King of Turbo Dueling in New Domino City, the best there was. My passion for the game, symbolized by burning spirit of my Signer Dragon, the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend!" He recalled back to the opening ceremonies of the Fortune Cup a full year ago, summoning out his dragon for the crowd, riling them up.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOY AND GIRLS, DUELISTS YOUNG AND OLD, PROFESSONIALS AND AMETAURS ALIKE, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE MASTER OF CEREMONIES, DIRECTOR REX GOODWIN!" The MC announced into the microphone with Goodwin in his seat and a podium in front of him. The crowd cheered, but was cut short when a sudden blast of wind formed a large tornado. When the tornado dispersed, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared. It then flew over the stadium and then on the duel stage. "RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND HAS APPEARED, WHICH CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!" The MC announced. Below the duel stage, a certain white colored duel runner came out of an entrance that connected to a path that connects to the duel runner track. It was Jack Atlas's duel runner. "PLEASE WELCOME, THE KING OF ALL TURBO DUELS, THE MASTER OF FASTER, THE ONE AND ONLY JACK ATLAS!" The MC yelled. Thousands of spectators cheered as he Jack continued to drive on the duel track. He then maneuvered his runner to the curved glass barrier, using the speed as momentum, and flew in the air and landed on the duel stage next to his ace dragon. He took off his helmet and got off his runner._

_"New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" Jack asked as the crowd cheered for him._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jack sighed as he thought back to that moment. "At that time, all I thought that mattered to me was my title and own legend. That is until I had my rematch with Yusei. That was when I realized how foolish I was. It was only then that I realized what I had sacrificed to get there." Everyone was shocked by the unusually humble moment showed by Jack. "However, from that defeat, I became even stronger than I was before." That made everyone deadpan, seeing his usual arrogance return.

"Great, you just ruined the moment… sort of." Crow said.

"What do you mean I ruined the moment? I learned from my mistakes." Jack retorted. "Like a phoenix, I rose from the ashes and with my new strength, like the whirlwind, I still blow everyone away with my skills!" Thinking about it, Jack then said, "In fact, there is one particular moment that comes to mind. When I fought that Ghost impersonating me."

Kurogasa nodded as he recalled the moment. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jack:** 400/**SPC:** 4

**Imposter:** 2400/**SPC:** 4

_"Jack!" Everyone shouted happily._

_"But how?" the impostor gasped._

_"Easy." Jack grunted, fighting through the pain, "I let your last two attacks hit my Dragon, causing my life points to drop to 1200 and my Archfiend's power to drop to 1400. But when your next dragon was supposed to hit me for 1600 points of damage to finish me off, I activated my Trap Card. It's called Ray of Hope. It cut the damage in half, letting my points drop to 400 and then my dragon's power to 1000. And then, Dark Bug was summoned from the trap as well."_

_The impostor shouted in anger, "You still can't end my reign! I have three monsters with 3000 ATK, and you only have a Dragon and a bug that's weak!"_

_"I will defeat you!" Jack stated._

_"Then let's see you try," the impostor stated. "Ta–n endo." Soon everyone revved up their runners and drove down the road again._

_Jack went to draw his card, "You brought my name into the mud by hurting everyone, one of them including my friend, and I won't let you go any further!"_

_Soon, all the Marks on the Signers' glowed on their arms._

_"Here it comes!" Crow cheered._

_"Yeah, Savior Dragon is here to save the day!" Leo cheered as well. Soon all the Marks including Kurogasa's all went to Jack's back and the full seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared._

_"Ore no taaaa–n!" Jack shouted._

**Jack's SPC:** 5

**Imposter's SPC:** 5

_"Araware o, Kyuuseiryuu – Seivaa Doragon!" The small pink dragon with the curvy head, and big yellow eyes and small wings appeared (1/0/0) "Now I tune Level One Savior Dragon, to the Level Eight Red Dragon Archfiend and Level One Dark Bug!"_

_Savior Dragon expanded into crimson light that enveloped Red Dragon Archfiend and Dark Bug, reducing them to frameworks that shattered into nine glowing stars. The stars aligned with the Synchro Gate of Savior Dragon, before the Synchro Summon became a searing burst of power and light…_

"Kenma sareshi kokou no hikari, shin no hasha tonarite daichi wo terasu! Hikari kagayake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ooinaru tamashii, Seivaa Demon Doragon!"

_In a flare of radiance, the third Majestic Dragon emerged, a mighty crystalline evolution of Red Dragon Archfiend, its form blazing crimson, with four large crystal wings. Its form was largely serpentine, three white horns upon its skull, a mane of blazing crimson coating its neck. Savior Demon Dragon roared, shining with blazing aura (10/4000/3000)._

_"Seivaa Demon Doragon no kouka hatsudou! It negates an opponent's monster's effects and adds that monster's attack points onto its own until the End Phase!" Jack said. "Power Drain!" Crimson motes flew from the Yellow Dragon Archfiend, which shrieked in rage as Majestic Red Dragon shone with more intensity (ATK: 7000)._

_"And this one's for Kurogasa!" He continued. "Savior Red Dragon, attack the Yellow one with Ultimate Power Force!" The dragon's form shone with intense, solar radiance as it folded its wings, shooting at the Yellow dragon like a lance of light, stabbing into it, unleashing fire and light through it, which shrieked as it was consumed, shattering into burning shadows as Savior Demon Dragon spread its wings and soared… while the imposter's life points depleted. But it continued to smashing apart the other fake Dragons and then the impostor himself, making it scream out and started to burn away the skin…_

**Jack:** 400/**SPC:** 5

**Imposter:** 0/**SPC:** 5

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah, it had to take me getting injured just so I can get your butt out of jail." Kurogasa said.

Jack then punched Kurogasa in the arm as he said, "Hey! It's not like I had intended on that!"

"Like you intentionally insulted Ginsuke and his monsters because you couldn't stand his history lessons during the duel?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jack stared at the image of Lancelot, feeling fear shoot down his spine for the first time since he faced Asilla Piscu and Wiraqocha Rasca. His Wings Mark lit up like it did with Diarmuid and Alexander, but the crushing sensation of madness just pouring off of Lancelot's frame brought Jack to silence. A small portion of his mind, the part which normal people would have had to use to keep their mouths from running but in Jack's case was defunct, 'Me and my big mouth.'_

_"Servant cards can be a little hard to use," Ginsuke spoke, his voice still unnervingly neutral. "Their special abilities can be a little mediocre at times and easily countered and in some cases their attack points are dismal. Their key to power is in their Noble Phantasms. Those can beef up your Servants to match some of the most powerful cards. The one cost to that though is that each Servant has a Noble Phantasm that only works specifically on them. They can't be used with any other Servant. It would be like having Son Goku wielding Excalibur or something. Impossible."_

_Jack would have barked a comment, but Lancelot's stare kept his tongue in check._

_"When it comes to Lancelot though, that rule gets a little… quirky," Gin began to grin. "You see, Lancelot was one of the Knights of the Round Table in Camelot under King Arthur's rule. He was actually raised to be the perfect knight by The Lady of the Lake. As such, he went on a lot of adventures and did a lot of deeds to prove that he was worthy of the position and title. One such adventure was when he came to the aid of a maiden in distress, but she in fact betrayed him and stole his sword, forcing him to fight the evil knight Sir Phelot unarmed. Lancelot still won that battle with just an elm branch. It was such an incredible thing at the time that as a Servant, the tale became an ability of its own for him."_

_Baited breath waited for the next words from Gin's mouth._

_"Sābanto Bāsākā – Mizūmi no Ransurotto no kouka hatsudou!" Gin announced. "I can equip any Noble Phantasm to him as if he were the one that the Noble Phantasm was meant for." He plucked a card from his hand and placed it in his play area. "And using the magic of Magic Accelerator, by giving up a Speed Counter to play a Normal Spell card, I equip him with Noble Phantasm – Golden Eater!"_

**Ginsuke's SPC:** 11

_A flash brought out a dark steel lance which had a golden edge that had serrated teeth that looked like they were made of gold. The weapon landed in Lancelot's hand where it turned black with red veins spreading over it. "When Golden Eater is played, it gains five charge counters. When the wielder of Golden Eater is in battle, I can sacrifice a charge counter to give the wielder 1000 attack points for each counter given up."_

_"What?!" Jack gaped._

_"Now Lancelot, attack Red Dragon Archfiend and give up three charge counters!" Gin shouted. "GOLDEN EATER!"_

_Servant Lancer – Lancelot of the Lake: (ATK: 2400–5400)_

_Lancelot bellowed like a savage beast before bringing out three black cartridges which were attached to the head of the ace. Yanking a hidden handle in the weapon, he revealed a hidden chamber in the weapon which he slotted the three cartridges into before shutting the weapon again. A blast of dark purple energy raced over the weapon, making it tremble in Lancelot's hands. The insane Servant didn't seem to notice before he unleashed another savage scream and charged at the opposing dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend bellowed and fired a blast of flame at Lancelot, but the black knight didn't seem to care, running through the heat like it was nothing before actually leaping through it and above the demonic dragon. Lancelot's battle cry overcame the dragon's roar as he dove down and smashed the Golden Eater onto the beast's head, causing a massive explosion._

_"AAAAAAUGH!" Jack screamed out as his dragon was destroyed, sending an INTENSE pain up his arm from his birthmark while his life points dropped to zero._

**Jack:** 0/**SPC:** 12

**Ginsuke:** 1600/**SPC:** 11

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Jack snapped.

Yusei sighed as he said, "Yeah, yeah, we know, we know… The point is you learned an important lesson about respect. And we still managed to come away with new allies."

"Alrighty that should do." Carly said as she finished up typing. "And now for another spin!" She said and spun the carnival wheel. "Round and round we go!" The whole gang watched as the circle spun around and slowed and slowed and slowed until it landed on… Yusei's new girlfriend, Sakura.

"M–Me?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, you. You've already been exposed to media when you almost got married, so you might as well." Crow snickered.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Hiroko was standing at the side of the altar with the priest in the middle of it waiting for Sakura to come. At last, the organist played the familiar 'Here Comes the Bride' tune and the bridesmaids began to emerge as everyone looked to the back. Sakura came out with her father walking beside her. Sakura was faking a smile, but she knew she didn't want this. Soon, Mr. Saito led her up to the altar. After leaning in to kiss her daughter on the cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Yusei's coming." That got Sakura to gasp a bit before Mr. Saito straightened up his back and then Sakura then stood next to Hiroko._

_When everyone was in position, the priest began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join two people in the bond of holy matrimony." Bruno, Kris, and Rally noticed how the people around them were agreeing, but oblivious to real reason for the 'bond'. "Marriage is truly sacred, one that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. It is a bond not to be entered into selfishly and prideful, but meekly and humbly by both parties; so they form a near perfect union of two hearts." Hearing that, got the three boys and Mr. Saito glaring at Hiroko, who could only give a fake smile to Sakura._

_Back around the church, Yusei and the others were seeing the broadcast given by Bruno and Kris through the Duel Runners, having Leo, Luna, and Misa get to the closest one to check it out. They watched as Hiroko gave his vow, promising to be a faithful husband and always stand by Sakura's side._

_"If only they knew the truth…" Kurogasa sighed._

_Then, they saw how Sakura gave her own 'vow' saying that she'll hope to be accepted for the woman he see before him and the real her on the inside._

_"And he'll never care about that." Yusei noted._

_Back in the church… After everyone was given time to bask in the joys of the bride and groom's vows, the Minister spoke up once more. "If there is anyone that can say why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." the Minister stated._

_Rally got to his radio when he noticed the sentence being spoke, "Now guys!"_

_"You heard him!" Kurogasa said, revving up his Duel Runner._

_"Let's ride!" Yusei smiled as everyone followed the Satellite the few yards it took to get to the church. Once they reached it, they rode up the flight of stairs and then…_

_In the church…_

_*BOOM!*_

_Everyone inside the church jumped out of their seats, scared out of their minds as they saw people in Duel Runners and three kids on skateboards. Soon the one up front in the red Duel Runner, took off his helmet to reveal his identity as Yusei Fudo. The others took off their helmets as well as the former said…_

_"I, Yusei Fudo!"_

_"Jack Atlas!"_

_"Akiza Izinski!"_

_"Leo!"_

_"Luna!"_

_"Crow Hogan!"_

_"Kurogasa Kururugi!"_

_"And Misa Kimurai!" She chirped winking and smiling, giving the peace sign._

_"Object to this marriage!" They said in unison._

_Sakura was happy, but Hiroko growled as he stood down from the altar as he said, "On what charges?"_

_"That this whole wedding is not for the bond of two hearts." Yusei stated. "It's for having to unwillingly give up Sakura to pay a debt that could have been easily paid off by money." Everyone gasped. "Not to mention, that it's just so that Hiroko's family will get the power that Sakura's family have earned."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura could barely suppress a shiver at the memory. "Yeesh! Don't remind me! That guy was such a sleaze!"

"Well, you have me now." Yusei smiled.

"That's ri~ght." Sakura smiled as she kissed Yusei, with him… still trying to get used to kissing. I mean c'mon, he's never dated before in all his life.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Meanwhile, as Yusei was prepping his Runner, Sakura came over to him, blushing slightly as she brushed a bang out of her face. "Yusei?"_

_Yusei stood up and looked to the Amazoness Duelist, feeling a slight blush come to his face as well. "Yeah, Sakura?"_

_She gulped a bit before looking back into his brilliant blue eyes and said, "…You better not die out there… You still owe me that dinner date."_

_Yusei laughed sheepishly, smiling at Sakura who giggled in a similar way as he replied, "Right. Don't worry… I won't break my promise. I could never break a promise to you…" Sakura blushed even more at that._

_"Yusei, before you go, I… I–uh…" She couldn't find the words. So, she took a deep breath and then, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, pulled him in for a fiery kiss._

_Yusei blinked in surprise as he felt Sakura's lips press against his, but quickly, he felt his eyes close as he gave in to the kiss, his hands gently grabbing her hips as she arms snaked around his neck. When they finally pulled away, Yusei whispered, "Be careful, Sakura. I don't want to lose you."_

_Sakura kept a blush on her face as she smirked at him smugly, felling more confident after the kiss. "You won't. I promise." She then made her way back to her Runner, earning a smile from Akiza._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Crow and Jack snickered as Crow said, "It figures it would take the almost near destruction of New Domino City for Yusei to finally get a girlfriend."

Jack nodded, still grinning as he said, "Yeah… Crow and I had been betting how long it would take for you to finally admit how you felt to Sakura."

"Wait, you actually betted?" Kurogasa asked looking at the two in disbelief.

Crow grinned as he said, "Yeah… We did…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Up in the stands, Team 5D's was watching the battle and from the looks on their faces, they knew things weren't too good for Sakura either. As he watched, Yusei sighed as he looked to Sakura and said to himself, "Come on, Sakura… I know you can get through this."_

_Unaware that Crow and Jack could hear this, Jack whispered to Crow, smirking, "I knew he liked her."_

_Crow nodded with a smirk of his own as he said, "Totally… hey, imagine if he actually found the guts to ask her out after this Duel."_

_Jack shook his head with a dismissive wave as he said, "Yusei? Make the first move? Yeah, right."_

_Crow then eyed Jack as he said, "The usual bet?"_

_Jack eyed Crow back before grinning. "…Deal." The two then shook hands to seal the bet._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Jack, on the other hand, suddenly looked grumpy as he said, "Unfortunately, it cost me the money as I bet wrong over who would make the first move…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Meanwhile, Akiza saw Yusei coming to see Sakura and stepped away with a smile, wanting the two to have a moment. Sakura saw Yusei and looked away ashamed as she said, "I'm surprised you're over here, rather than talking to Azrael. She is a powerful Duelist."_

_Yusei just looked at her as he said, "Actually, I was more impressed by you." Sakura looked up in surprise before turning to Yusei who was smiling at her as he said, "You've come such a long way since our first Duel, Sakura. You've really improved. Which is why, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a rematch… and then maybe I could buy you lunch?"_

_Sakura looked down at her feet, seemingly still sad as she said, "No…" Yusei took a step back, shocked. That is until he saw Sakura look up at him with a smile as she said, "…I would rather have you buy me dinner afterwards."_

_Yusei then gave a laugh before nodding as he said, "Dinner it is."_

_Crow then grinned smugly as he nudged a now grumpy looking Jack as he said, "I told you he would."_

_Jack just grumbled with his arms crossed as he said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He then gave Crow the money for the bet as the two walked over to the rest of the team._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You did what?!" Sakura growled making the two guys who betted flinch in fear.

Jack immediately pointed to Crow as he said, "Go for _him_!_ He's_ the one who won the bet!"

Crow looked at him incredulously as he shouted, "So _what_!? _You_ were still part of the bet!"

"Okay guys, enough." Kurogasa said. "But anyways, getting back to Sakura, I can still remember how you and Yusei met. You were relentless on him when using your Amazons, Sakura."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Yusei:** 4000

**Sakura:** 4000

_"Boku no senkou! Doro!" Sakura announced, drawing her sixth card. "Amazonesu no Kenshi (Amazoness Swords Woman) o shokan!" In a burst of energy, female warrior appeared with more muscle than most woman should have. She had long, fiery, red hair, wearing a skimpy, blue bikini and some jewelry made of teeth. In her right hand, she carried a very large sword that looked to be made two–handed. (4/1500/1600)_

_"Amazoness." Akiza identified. "With how everyone goes around calling her a tomboy, I can see why Sakura would use cards that represent her independent strength."_

_"Kado san mai settei, ta–n shuuryou!" the Academy Girl concluded, inserting three reversed cards into her disk. "Show me what you've got!"_

_"Gladly. Ore no ta–n!" Yusei stated, drawing his sixth card. "Mashibu Woriā (Fortress Warrior) o shokan!" He then brought to the field, a four–legged stone monster, holding on to a stone slab that looked like part of a helipad over his head (2/600/1200) "And since I normal summoned, I can Special Summon this to the field! Wanshotto Būsutā o shubihou tokushu shokan!" He continued, bringing out a small, yellow launcher machine with tiny red eyes in the middle. (1/0/0)_

_"Alright, the battle damage will be negated from Amazoness Swords Woman's effect and then Turbo Booster's effect will destroy it next!" Kurogasa stated._

'We'll see about that…' Sakura thought, eyeing her facedown cards.

'She must have a strategy that will make the most of her monster's effect and then another to summon a monster.'_ Yusei thought on his opponent's facedown cards. _'But I can still use Turbo Booster to destroy the next monster…'_ "I attack with Fortress Warrior, and target your Amazoness Swords Woman!" He announced as Fortress Warrior propped itself on Turbo Booster's launcher arms. "The battle damage will become 0 and he won't be destroyed in battle due to his effects!"_

_"And then you'll use Turbo Booster's effect to release it and destroy my monster." the Amazoness duelist continued. "I was prepared for it! Mahou kado hatsudou! Kinjirareta Seihai (Forbidden Chalice)!" She revealed her left–side card to reveal the Quick–Play Spell. "Now Fortress Warrior's effect is negated with the bonus of 400 ATK…" Holy water rained from the sky and drenched the warrior as it attacked. (2/600–1000/1200) "Next, I reveal my second card. Torapu hatsudou, Zero Geizā (Zero Gazer)!" The middle card revealed itself, showing the Normal Trap. "This will reduce my Swords Woman's ATK to 0!" She announced as a red aura drained her monster's ATK. (4/1500–0/1600)_

_Then, Fortress Warrior tackled the Amazon and destroyed into pixels. Yusei then noticed the destroyed monster's sword coming at him, striking his disk._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Yusei chuckled warmly as he remembered the first time he dueled the girl who would become his girlfriend. "Yeah, she was… but she was a great opponent and even though she lost, she still earned my respect."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Ore no ta–n!" Yusei announced, drawing his next card and smirked. "Sorry, Sakura, but this duel is over. Deburi Doragon o shokan!" Once again, the Stardust mini–dragon returned to the field. (4/1000/2000) "And then I tune Level 3 Junk Forward and Level 1 Level Eater with Level 4 Debris Dragon!"_

"Tsudoishi negai ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo! Sutādasuto Doragon!"

_A beam of light shot out of the rings and Yusei's ace dragon appeared. (8/2500/2000)_

_"So, you managed to summon out your ace. Sorry, but with my Spirit Guardian on the field, you need something to make your dragon stronger." Sakura pointed out._

_"And I did." Yusei smirked, making Sakura raise an eyebrow at this. "I'll use this on Stardust Dragon! Jyanku Atakku (Junk Barrage) o soubi! When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK." A faint yellowish aura surrounded Stardust Dragon._

_"What? No way!" Sakura cried._

_"That's it guys! It's over!" Kurogasa cheered._

_"Now Stardust Dragon, attack Amazoness Paladin! Cosmic Flare!" The white dragon opened up its maw and released a beam of stardust at the Paladin. The paladin screamed as she was destroyed into pixels._

**Yusei: **400

**Sakura:** 700

_And while that happened, Amazoness Spirit Guardian's stats went up. (8/3400–3700/2700–3000)_

_"Jyanku Atakku no kouka hatsudou! Now you take damage equal to Paladin's ATK since my Stardust Dragon destroyed her." Yusei finished as Sakura was surrounded by a red aura. She grunted as her life points depleted._

**Yusei: **400

**Sakura:** 0

_Sakura fell to her knees, seeing her defeat as the kids cheered. "Darn it… I thought I had him beat… But then, I was foolish to summon Amazoness Paladin without protection and I knew his facedown card would save him." Soon, she saw Yusei walk over to her. She sighed as said, "You won…"_

_"I did… thank you for a hard fought duel." Yusei thanked, offering her his hand._

_"You're just saying that, because you beat me." the Amazoness duelist waved off. "There's no way you'd think it was that close… that facedown card you had from the start showed me you held it back… you could've beaten me at any time."_

_"But still…" Yusei added. "If you're this tough, you should be graduating soon. I've never seen someone use the Amazoness monsters effectively enough to stop moves like mine." Sakura soon had a faint blush at the compliment, not believing a powerful duelist would give her one. "Uh… thanks…" She muttered, finally taking his hand to get up off the floor._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura smiled at Yusei as she leaned against, resting one hand on his chest as she said, "Thanks to him, I was finally able to open up to people… and find myself an awesome boyfriend." She then giggled as she kissed his cheek, causing Yusei to blush slightly.

"Oh, this is going good!" Carly said getting all giddy as she typed up more. "Alright, time for another spin!" She said and spun the wheel. The wheel spun and spun and spun again. After what seemed like an eternity, the wheel landed on… "Leo and Luna!"

"Awesome! It's us!" The Twins cheered.

"One in for the kids." Kurogasa smirked.

Yusei chuckled as he said, "Alright, guys, easy, easy… So, where do you two wanna start?"

Leo thought hard on this for a while. "How about we start when we first met you and Kurogasa?" Luna suggested.

"Aw, I was just about to say that!" Leo whined.

"Works with me." Kurogasa said. "You start the storytelling Leo."

Leo smiled widely as he recalled the first time he met the two. "I'll never forget that day. It totally changed my life!"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kurogasa gasped heavily as he jolted up from a couch he was laying down on. His heartbeat beated rapidly. His breathing was very heavy. Ice cold sweat fell from his face and was overcome with exhaustion._

_"Whoa, take it easy there." A familiar voice said. Kurogasa turned his head around to see Yusei and there was a boy and girl next to him._

_The boy has blue–green hair that pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder–length bangs on both sides of his face. He wears a short–sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color and also has a bracelet on each wrist. He has gray–gold eyes. The girl also has green hair, but is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder–length bangs on both sides of her face. She wears clothes that were similar to the boys, but the short–sleeved jacket was light pink over a long–sleeved dark red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She also has gray–gold eyes._

_"Yusei…" Kurogasa said._

_"You alright?" Yusei asked._

_"Yeah… I'm fine. Where are we?"_

_"We're in the Tops."_

_"The Tops?" Kurogasa asked. He looked around the room and despite being all exhausted from that dream he had, he was quite impressed. It was a very well-furnished living room. Everything a person in New Domino City would want. Kurogasa got up to look out the window and sure he sees a pool outside only it was on top of a tall building. The house was on top of a tall building. He looked around more to see that the duel runners are safe too._

_"Oh good, our runners are here." Kurogasa said relieved._

_"These guys helped us out after we crashed on our runners." Yusei said introducing them. Kurogasa turned to the boy and girl._

_"My name's Leo. And this is my younger sister Luna! We're twins!" The boy now called Leo greeted._

_"It's nice to meet you." Luna said with a smile._

_"I'm Kurogasa. Nice to meet you both." He greeted. "How long was I out?"_

_"You were still unconscious yesterday and stayed that way until now." Yusei said._

_"And while we were waiting, me and Yusei dueled. Even though it was fun, I lost." Leo said._

_"No to mention that you always cry every time you lose." Luna pointed out._

_"C'mon Luna, you don't have to bring that up!" Leo said embarrassed._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah, you two have really come a long way with your dueling too." Kurogasa said. "Especially you Luna. Like when you and your brother dueled Devack, you really held you own back then."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Luna started to collapse until Leo caught her. "Luna!"_

_"You okay?" The Haos Duelist asked._

_"I'm fine." Luna assured him. "Because now the_ real_ fight starts."_

_"Real fight?" Devack asked confused._

_"I_ knew_ you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard right from the start. So now you're going to give back my dear friend to me! I activate the permanent trap, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster goes to graveyard via an opponent's card effect, ignoring summoning conditions, I can special summon it to my side of the field!"_

_"What?" Devack roared as a portal opened on the ground and Ancient Fairy dragon rose from the ground, still in chains, that is until the spirit of Regulus broke the chains setting her free before disappearing. Ancient Fairy's wings spread out and let out a roar._

_"Yeah! You did it Luna! You freed Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Leo cheered._

_"Ancient Fairy, we finally get to meet!" Luna said happy._

"Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me and keeping the promise you made so long ago. Thank you so much."_ Ancient Fairy thanked. She then turned to the Haos duelist. _"And thank you Kurogasa, for rescuing Luna. None of this would be possible if it weren't for you."

_"It's the least I could do, Ancient Fairy." Kurogasa responded._

_"So, that's Luna's dragon huh? She's beautiful." Trudge said._

_"Yeah. Still, this duel is not over yet." Yusei reminded Trudge._

_"Now back to duel. Normally, Limiter removal destroys the machine monster, but if I remove Central Shield from Power Tool Dragon. It's not going anywhere." Luna said as Central Shield disappeared._

_"Hmph. Fine, so you got Ancient Fairy Dragon back, doesn't matter because on my next turn, I'll finish you off!" Devack growled._

_"I wouldn't count on that! Let's do this together Leo! You ready?"_

_"Yeah! Let's do it Luna!" Leo answered._

_"Ore tachi no ta–n!" Leo and Luna said in unison and drew the card together. "We activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's special ability! By destroying a field spell, we gain 1000 life points! And we destroy Closed Forest!" Luna said._

_"No! You can't!" Devack gasped as the dead trees shattered to pixels and disappeared one by one until there were none and Cusillu's attack points went back to normal._

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)_

**Devack:** 2100

**Leo/Luna:** 1200

_"Awesome! And with no field spell, Cusillu's effect is negated and is vulnerable!" Kurogasa smiled._

_"Now Power Tool Dragon's effect activates! We add one random equip spell to our hand!" Leo said and the disk shuffled the deck for a couple of seconds before a card stuck out. Leo then took it. "Now we play the equip spells, Rocket Pilder and Pain to Power! Rocket Pilder goes to Power Tool and Pain to Power goes to Ancient Fairy!" a white stole hung on Ancient Fairy Dragon's neck and a big rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon's arm._

_"Now Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Luna commanded._

_"You_ do_ realize what you're doing right?" Devack asked as Power Tool Dragon flew towards the big monkey and hit it in the chest with the rocket. There was an explosion that almost sent everyone in the dueling area flying. Kurogasa shielded the twins from the blast._

**Devack:** 2100

**Leo/Luna:** 400

_"Hmph. And what did you accomplish from that? You went on and attacked and destroyed Power Tool Dragon for no reason." Devack laughed, but stopped laughing when he saw the machine dragon still there. "But how? He's supposed to be destroyed!"_

_"Try reading the card Devack." Kurogasa said letting go of the twins. "Any monster equipped with Rocket Pilder can't be destroyed in battle. Not only that, your monkey's attack points decreased by Power Tool Dragon's attack points when it attacked." Devack looked at his big monkey and saw there was a big hole in its chest._

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (ATK: 800/DEF: 2800)._

_"Impossible!" Devack yelled in disbelief._

_"Oh, it's possible alright. And thanks to Pain to Power, the damage we received now gets added to Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points!" Luna said. The white stole glowed with energy as Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points went up._

_Ancient Fairy Dragon (ATK: 2900/DEF: 3000)_

_"And that's more than enough to take you down Devack!" Leo said._

_"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu with Eternal Sunshine!" The twins said in unison. Ancient Fairy dragon rose up in the air, its wings glowed in different colors and then it shined its light and it was bright as the sun itself. Cusillu soon disappeared and Devack was blown away by the intensity of the light, screaming as his life points depleted._

**Devack:** 0

**Leo/Luna:** 400

**End Flashback**

* * *

Luna blushed brightly as she said, "You guys… I mean, Leo did most of the work." She then looked to her brother and smiled at him as she said, "In fact, I'd say the only reason I got as far as I have is because I have had Leo watching out for me."

Now it was Leo's turn to blush. "W–Whaddya _talking_ about? I did nothing special."

Luna smiled as she hugged her brother and said, "You've always been watching out for me, being my protector, keeping me safe from harm. Like with Lucciano. You're the reason I lasted as long as I did. Or when you saved me from that ghost who wanted to trap me in that haunted house."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"T–That's right." Leo huffed as he tried to get back up. "You're trying to protect your sister, aren't you? I can understand how you feel. That's why I mustn't lose!" He then stood back up determined to win this duel. "Ore no ta–n! Doro!" Leo declared and drew his next card. He beamed at what he got. "Here it is!" _'Maybe if what's keeping Luna locked up is this Circles' power then…'_ "Torapu hatsudou! Difōmā Inpakuto Ritān (Morphtronic Impact Return)! By returning a Morphtronic from my hand to my deck, I can return Circle of Life and Circle of Terror to your hand!"_

_"What?" Haley gasped as Leo returned the card he drew to his deck and the cards from Haley's disk are ejected forcing Haley to move the cards back to his hand. The circles disappear, and the darkness that surrounded the house vanishes. "Curse you!" Haley yelled. But, since a card was sent to the graveyard, you will have to take Hollow Ghost's effect!" Hollow Ghost sucks more blue energy out of Leo who yells from the pain._

**Leo:** 500

**Haley:** 2900

_"Pawā Tsuru Doragon no kouka hatsudou! I get a random equip spell from my deck and add it to my hand!" The disk's auto–shuffler shuffled his deck and stuck a card out, which Leo took. _'Please… let this be the one.'_ He looks at it and smiles at what he got. "Yes! I equip this to Power Tool Dragon! Soubi Maho, Pawā Pikakusu (Power Pickaxe) hatsudou!" A large orange pickaxe replaced the blue shovel. "Through Power Pickaxe's effect, I can remove one monster from your graveyard that has a lower level then Power Tool Dragon, and I choose Hollow Spirit!" A faint image of Hollow Spirit appeared and was destroyed. "And when Hollow Spirit is not in your graveyard, Hollow Ghost's attack points go to 0!"_

_Hollow Ghost – (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)_

_"Then, Power Tool Dragon's attack points are then raised by half the removed from play monsters attack points!"_

_Power Tool Dragon – (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500)_

_"Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollow Ghost! Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon raised its giant pickaxe and slices Hollow Ghost in half, which it is destroyed, creating a small explosion of smoke making Haley scream as his life points depleted._

**Leo:** 500

**Haley:** 0

_Haley is kneeling on the ground as the duel disks deactivated making the Solid Vision go offline. "Am I unable to protect Claire with my strength?" Haley asked bitterly._

_"That's not true." A voice called out. This causes Haley to face the owner of the voice which turned out to be Luna along with Kurogasa with his Duel Runner in tow._

_"Luna!" Leo said happily._

_"Leo!" She said happily as well as puts both her hands on her heart._

_"Brother!" A voice called. This caused everyone to face the direction the voice came from. Claire appears from the door way of the house and goes over to Haley._

_"Claire, what happened? It's no good if you leave your room." Haley said._

_"Brother, please don't hurt these people. Claire looks then looks at Leo. "That person is trying to protect his little sister as well."_

_"What?" Haley asked confused. Leo runs over to him, but then Luna runs over to her brother embracing him in a hug which Leo returned._

_"Leo…" Luna whispered._

_"Luna, you're safe…" Leo said as they broke the embrace._

_"Thanks to you Leo." Luna said._

_"Thank goodness." Leo sighed in relief._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Leo blushed as she sheepishly scratched his cheek and said, "Well, I mean… I just… I couldn't let anything bad happen to you sis. I mean, what kind of brother would I be?"

"Alrighty, I'm getting some really good stuff here." Carly said as she finished typing up their part of the article. "Okay, time to spin again!" She said and spun the wheel. The wheel spun and spun and spun once more. Everyone's eyes were glued on it as finally slowed down and landed on the face of… "Akiza Izinski, you're the next interviewee!" Kurogasa looked at Crow giving him the scariest death glare he can give him.

Crow raised his hands innocently as he asked, "What!? What's with the death glare!?"

"You know what it is." Kurogasa said. He wasn't gonna have Crow make fun of him and Akiza when it came to them and their little "rendezvous" during this interview. Heck even Akiza glared at him too.

Crow grinned cheekily as he said, "While I have no idea what this 'it' is you're referring to, I will remain silent and not make any jokes regarding said 'it.'"

"Good." Akiza said. "Now where to begin…"

Kurogasa thought about it as he said, "You should probably start at how we first met you, when you were still the Black Rose. Show how far you've come along."

Akiza felt a hint of guilt bubble to the surface as she remembered those days. "I guess so… I just feel bad when I think about it…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's the Witch!" A person shouted._

_"Run for your lives!" Another yelled. The crowd started to run away from something. Then big black thorn vines started to come out of the ground and some attached to the sides of buildings. One of them went towards the group. Kurogasa and Yusei dodged it, but Leo, Dexter, and Yanagi had to jump out of the way. A sudden whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. A dust cloud formed in the area and then a silhouette of a dragon appeared._

_"What the– What is that?" Yusei asked._

_"Your guess is as good as mine." Kurogasa answered._

_Kurogasa and Yusei both felt more pain coming from their arm. When Yusei uncovered it, there it was, he had the mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail._

_"Hey! Where did you get_ that?_ That's_ definitely_ not a tattoo." Tanner said._

_"There's no mistaking it. It's a birthmark of the Crimson Dragon!" Yanagi said. Leo looked at Yusei when he saw the mark. _'A birthmark of the Crimson Dragon?'_ Leo thought._

_Kurogasa rolled up his sleeve and sure enough there was a birthmark on his arm. Only it wasn't like Yusei's. It was a semi–diamond shaped and it looked like a body of some sort of long–serpentine like creature. Kurogasa's eyes widened when he saw this and then a sudden jolt hit his head from the inside. A piece of memory was coming back to him._

_**Flashback**_

Kurogasa could see nothing but pure darkness. That was because he's been enduring too much excruciating agony to keep his eyes open. He was strapped onto a steel platform, 45–degrees standing, with his wrist, ankles, and even his head bounded in metal clamps. His right arm feels like it's being carved into, as a laser drew a foreign shape on it. Aside from his screaming, he could hear a voice coming from a speaker somewhere in the room. It was gentle–like and elderly. "Just hold out a little longer Kurogasa. It'll all be over soon."

_**End Flashback**_

_As soon as the flashback ended, he snapped back into reality. Yanagi also saw Kurogasa's birthmark._

_"Whoa! You also have a birthmark too?" Yanagi asked._

_"I guess. I mean I have no clue how this mark got on me." Kurogasa said. He then saw Yusei running into the dust cloud with Leo following him. "Yusei!" Kurogasa cried as he went after him. He came up to Yusei and Leo and soon the rest of the group followed. The dragon then suddenly disappeared. An orb of electricity was surrounding a figure and then the figure was revealed. Kurogasa was really shocked of who it was. _

_"No way… That's the woman I saw in my dream!" Kurogasa said._

_"What?" Yusei asked._

_"While I was unconscious, I had a dream. These rose petals were surrounding me and were cutting me and those petals went to another direction and it went over to a dragon and below that dragon was her. Dark burgundy hair, a white mask, a red dress and a black cloak over it with a hood over her head, and a red duel disk. She's fits the bill."_

_The woman known as the Black Rose Witch stood there and then she saw Yusei and Kurogasa's mark on their arms. She was shocked to see it. "You two! You two_ also_ bear this wretched mark!" Black Rose said._

_Yusei and Kurogasa were surprised to hear it. They look at their marks and they look back at her. _'What? Could she have a birthmark too?'_ Kurogasa thought._

_"It_ has_ to be banished! They_ must_ be rid of from this world! And I'll do that by eliminating them one by one! Starting with you!" Black Rose said pointing at Kurogasa. Kurogasa took a step back. He wasn't sure if he duel someone like her that can make any card she plays real. "If you won't duel, then I'll force you to duel!" Black Rose said as she waved her hand. His left arm with his duel disk attached started to move on its own and the disk activated on its own._

_"Kurogasa! What are you doing?" Leo asked._

_"I'm not doing anything! My arm's moving by itself! It looks like she's doing it and she's not giving me any choice." Kurogasa answered. "Alright, if dueling you is the only way to get out of this, so be it!" He said. The two duelists drew their five cards as the other watched carefully._

_"DUEL!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Akiza couldn't suppress a shiver as she remembered that moment. "It's one of the darkest moments of my past… I wish I could forget about it."

Kurogasa took her hand and kissed it as he said, "It's alright, Akiza. That's not who you are anymore."

Yusei smiled and nodded at her as he added, "Yeah. You got past that dark time and have become one of our closest friends."

"Mm–hmm… And we got past that, when we dueled at the Fortune Cup. I was able to somehow reach to you despite Black Rose Dragon holding me back with its thorns ripping my flesh out." Kurogasa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Listen Akiza… It doesn't have to be like this…" Kurogasa said as he approached her._

_"What are you doing?" Akiza demanded._

_"I don't want to hurt you, so…_

_"Stay away!" Akiza yelled as Black Rose Dragon used its black thorn whips and lashed out at the Haos duelist. Kurogasa grunted in pain as he was knocked back. The audience was gasped at what he was doing._

_"KUROGASA!" Luna cried in horror as she now started to cry._

_"What's he doing? He's gonna get killed!" Tanner exclaimed._

_"Is he crazy?!" Dexter asked._

_"This is horrible!" Yanagi said in horror._

_"Get out of there!" Leo cried._

_Kurogasa got back up and he still continued on. Every step he took, he was in pain. But he didn't care. He continued to approach Akiza. "I'm not giving up on you Akiza… You don't have to be afraid…"_

_"I said stay away!" Akiza yelled as the Black Rose Dragon continued to lash out on Kurogasa. The thorns were lacerating his skin. His clothes were ripping to shreds and his body was mostly covered in blood. But despite that, he still continued on._

_"Let me help you…" He said as he continued on and he was getting close to Akiza. This was the last straw for the Black Rose Dragon now used its thorn whips to wrap his arms, legs, and body, to stop him going any further. The thorns dug deep into his now damaged body and was really in pain. But still, he didn't care. He endures it and he slowly took one step forward and then another with every ounce of strength he had left. Black Rose Dragon with all its might still tried to hold him back. But Kurogasa defied it and he still continued on._

_"Why? Why can't you just stay away from me and leave me alone?" Akiza screamed. But then suddenly, her body was wrapped around by Kurogasa's bloody arms, hugging her. He managed to reach her despite Black Rose Dragon's thorny vines ripping his clothes and flesh and attempting to hold him back._

_"Because… I wanted to save you…" Kurogasa whispered. Akiza gasped heavily at this with realization. Maybe she realized what he was trying to do all along. "Leonidas… end this…" Kurogasa whispered. Leonidas, as if it heard him, shined light from itself. Black Rose Dragon roared as the light engulfed it and Akiza's life points depleted. As this was happening, the thorny vines that held Kurogasa disappeared signaling that Black Rose Dragon was destroyed and then the light faded away. Akiza's mask fell off. Her eyes were wide with realization and tears were streaming down her face._

**Kurogasa:** 660

**Akiza:** 0

_"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BLACK ROSE IS DEFEATED! KUROGASA KURURUGI WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE FINALS!" The MC announced. Savior Leonidas then faded and the duel disks deactivated. As much as the audience wanted to cheer for Kurogasa defeating the Witch, The audience was in silence. This was all too much to take in._

_"Akiza… I just want you to know that you're not alone. I know the world is cruel to you because you're different. No one deserves that… you just want to be loved and feel belonged. And that can start by being friends with me… Akiza… find… your… light…" That was last thing Kurogasa said before falling next to her and the darkness soon took over him._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Akiza smiled at Kurogasa warmly as she listened to him recall that moment. "And I _did_ find my light. And that was you, Kurogasa." She then gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, making him blush slightly as she then went on. "Thanks to you, I've become even stronger than I was before, like how you helped me learn to Turbo Duel."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Watashi no ta–n! Doro!" Akiza declared drawing her next card._

**Trudge's SPC:** 4

**Akiza's SPC:** 4

_"Burakku Roozu Wicchi (Witch of the Black Rose) o shokan!" the Plant Duelist declared summoning a purple–haired girl wearing maid's clothing carrying a wand with a blue gem on top of it (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200). "When she's summoned successfully, I get to draw a card. And if the card I draw is other than a monster, she's destroyed." Akiza then drew a card from her deck. "I drew Dark Verger, a Monster card."_

_"Torapu hatsudou! Heru Barikēdo (Climatic Barricade)!" Trudge countered as 4 transparent 3D rectangles surrounded the purple haired girl. "It's activated when my opponent's monster is summoned, and this turn, level 4 or lower monsters can't attack! In addition, Climactic barricade inflicts 500 points of damage to you for every level 4 or below monster on your field at the end of your turn. If you can't defeat me this turn, you're done for!"_

'I have 4 Speed Counters.'_ Akiza thought looking at her screen. _'That means I can play my Speed Spell.'_ "From my hand, I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! With at least 4 or more Speed Counters, I can special summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand. Dakku Vājā (Dark Verger) o tokushu shokan!" The two leaf plant with eyes appeared (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000)._

_"That's my girl! She's got the hang of Speed Spells now!" Kurogasa cheered._

_"I tune my level 2 Dark Verger with my level 4 Witch of the Black Rose!" The Plant Duelist declared as the purple haired girl turned into 4 green rings and two leaf plant with eyes into 2 stars. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings._

"Seinaru mori ni hisomishi kareinaru ibara no kariudo yo, imashime no muchi wo mochi te ima koso sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Araware o, Superendiddo Roozu!"

_A beam of light shot out of the rings and a blonde, young woman clad in a bodysuit made of leaves, the right chest, upper arm and leg black, the rest of the suit green. Four thorny vines sprouted from behind her back, and roses bloomed around her ankles (6) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000). "Superendiddo Roozu no kouka hatsudou! By removing a Plant type monster in my graveyard, a monster's ATK is cut in half until the end of the turn. I halve your Stygian Sergeants ATK!" Akiza said as the two of the thorn whips wrapped around the two headed fiendish lizard._

_Stygian Sergeants – (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800)_

_"Splendid Rose attack his Stygian Sergeants!" Akiza ordered. The blond woman then used the other two thorns whips and lashed at the two headed fiendish lizard destroying it into pixels._

**Trudge:** 2100/**SPC:** 4

**Akiza:** 300/**SPC:** 4

_"Now you've done it." Trudge said._

_"There's more. I'm paying you back from earlier. Torapu kado, open! Burossamu Bonbā (Blossom Bombardment)! When a plant type monster I control destroys my opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK!" She continued as a faint image of Stygian Sergeants appeared glowed orange and then went towards Trudge._

**Trudge:** 1000/**SPC:** 4

**Akiza:** 300/**SPC:** 4

_"She just keeps coming." Trudge muttered._

_"Dude, what if she actually wins this?" The green haired guy asked._

_"Yeah, that officer Trudge is about to lose." The black haired guy said._

_"Not gonna happen. Time for the demolition derby." The brown haired guy snickered as he pressed the other remote. Trudge and Akiza went around the corner and outside that corner were a stack of pipe on top of a scaffold. The scaffold suddenly broke making pipes fall down to the track. Trudge managed to get away, but Akiza was a different story._

_"Akiza!" Kurogasa cried._

_"Serves you right." The brown haired guy said. Kurogasa looked to see where the voice and then he saw the three guys. _'Those bastards… so _they're_ the ones.'_ He growled. When Kurogasa's about to go over, Jack looks to him as says, "Got any room for one more?"_

_"If only to get the message across." The Haos duelist smirked. While that was going on, Akiza was dodging the pipes for dear life. But then she remembered something about what Sherry and Miguel said._

"During these turns, we now understand each other… The speed and wind informs Miguel and I about the rumblings in Yusei's and Kurogasa's hearts."

"And our hearts as well." _Miguel added._ "Even though it took me awhile longer than Sherry… that is something only Turbo Duelists can understand!"

'I want to know. That's why I can't be stopped!'_ Akiza thought as he pressed on button on the handle and revved up her Runner and she spun around in control dodging all the pipes and then going backwards to avoid the rest. Everyone watching was amazed._

_"Yeah!" Sakura cheered._

_"Amazing!" The Twins said in awe._

_"She did it!" Yusei smirked. Akiza then maneuvered her Runner forward to go after Trudge._

_"Where did she learn to ride like that?" Trudge asked himself, but then figured it out and scoffed good–naturedly. "Of course, Kurogasa's the only guy that could teach her that. They're a couple after all."_

'I… will become the wind as well!'_ "Superendiddo Roozu no kouka hatsudou! During the same Battle Phase I can remove from play one Plant type monster in your graveyard to halve the ATK of this card until the End Phase and attack once again." Akiza said as Splendid Rose's attack points dropped._

_Splendid Rose – (ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000)_

_"Splendid Rose, attack Trudge's life points directly! Aerial Twist!" Akiza commanded. The blond woman went in the air, and spun around in a corkscrew with its feet of rose petals down first and hit Trudge. The officer grunted while his life points depleted._

**Trudge:** 0/**SPC:** 4

**Akiza:** 300/**SPC:** 4

_Steam came out of Trudge's Runner and came to a halt. Akiza did the same as well. "Good job Akiza." Trudge praised as both players took off their helmets. "You pass." Akiza beamed at this._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Carly smiled at the end of Akiza's statement as she said, "That's really great, Akiza. And since then, you've become quite the Turbo Duelist, you and Sakura."

"We sure have." Akiza smiled.

"And they say women can't Turbo Duel. Wro~~ng!" Sakura said.

"Okay, now it's time for the next spin!" Carly said after typing up her stuff and spun the wheel once more. Round and round the wheel spun before finally it landed on everyone's favorite orange haired Duelist. "Okay, Crow, looks like it's your turn to go!"

"Oh yeah! I'm up!" Crow cheered.

"You're unusually excited…" Jack muttered.

Crow chuckled as he rubbed his finger under his nose and said, "Well, now I get to tell my part of the story!"

Yoshino looked to him curiously as she asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"Hhhmmm…" Crow stroked his chin as he thought about what would be a good spot to start. Finally, he snapped his fingers as he said, "When I Dueled alongside Jack and Yusei against Goodwin, before I became a Signer! Just goes to show how a non–Signer can be just as important to our team as a Signer."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Now, I release my two Ceremonial Stone Tokens to Advance Summon…" Goodwin declared. The two monsters faded into rainbow light that soared upwards and became the heart of an Earthbound Immortal, which began to beat as all around, those within the geoglyph not under the Signer's protection faded into purple soul–lights and were absorbed into the heart. The heart then exploded into a pillar of purple fire…_

"Kyuukyoku no hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!"

_The flames broke as gigantic wings spread, highlighted with purple geoglyph sigils. A deathly shriek resounded, shaking the ground as the Condor launched into the skies, hanging over the two like the shadow of Death itself, its immense talons seeming to reach out to crush every last drop of life of its opponents. The skeletally thin body of the Condor drew everyone's attention in a horrifying way, and its dull, grey, dead eyes pierced into his soul like a lance as the Earthbound Immortal shrieked again. (10/1/1)_

_"The strongest Earthbound Immortal… has one attack point?" Jack said incredulously, unable to hide his scorn._

_"Of course, Jack!" Goodwin laughed. "So like you to admire only the physical power of a creature, and not pay attention to its effect. By forfeiting my Battle Phase, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca can reduce an opponent's Life Points to one!" He gave a laugh of pure triumph as the King of the Underworld roared, unleashing a massive flock of smaller black condors from its form towards them as it slowly made its way through the ocean towards the geoglyph._

_One of the condors swooped down towards Kurogasa, but was suddenly impaled on a black thorny tail, shattering into shadows as Black Rose Dragon roared, accompanied by Ancient Fairy Dragon. The blue mystical dragon sang a soothing melody that parted the clouds and sent beams of sunlight down to sear through the black condors, which screamed in agony as the holy light burned through them._

_"Go, Yusei!" Leo, Mina and Trudge called up. "Go, Jack! Go, Crow! Go! Kurogasa!"_

_"Why fight when your fate is sealed?" Goodwin taunted._

_"We make our _own_ fate!" Yusei stated._

_"As did I, but now that I have the power etched into my very being, I can control yours!" the Dark Signer shouted, "And to prove it, I activate Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, and I target… Yusei!" Goodwin declared. "Polestar Obey!" With a mighty roar, the condor's beak opened…_

_"I looked up to the man from Daedalus Bridge!" Crow shouted, taking the lead ahead of Yusei and Jack. "He taught us to be strong, and to never give up!" One of the condors slipped past Black Rose Dragon's guard and smashed against Blackbird, but Crow barely noticed the impact, and as the bird swooped up, it was impaled by a beam of sunlight from Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I'll protect Yusei's wish! I activate the Trap Card, Life Exchange, redirecting your Immortal's effect damage to me!"_

_Drawn by the Trap Card, Wiraqocha Rasca roared and unleashed a torrent of hellish purple flame from its maw towards Crow instead._

_Yusei gasped. "NO!"_

_"Crow, you're nuts!" Jack warned._

_"Get out of there!" Kurogasa told him._

_"So be it Crow! Wiraqocha Rasca, make Crow's life points 1!" Goodwin yelled._

_At the same moment, a condor shadow struck the edge of Crow's duel runner! As he started to spin out, the blast that the mighty Earthbound Immortal struck with the flames, burning into the Blackwing duelist and made his runner drop off the track._

**Yusei:** 4000/**SPC:** 9  
**Jack:** 4000/**SPC:** 9  
**Crow:** 1/**SPC:** 7  
**Kurogasa:** 4000/**SPC:** 9

**Goodwin:** 5850/**SPC:** 2

_"CROW!" Kurogasa, Yusei, and Jack yelled up to him._

_"I'm fine!" He yelled as he began to fall, and continued to play, "I activate the trap, Blackwing – Bombardment and sacrifice my Blackwing Armor Master to do so!" His Armor Master turned into energy and it was sucked into the trap card. Crow's runner steadied off as wings unfolded from it. "I'll soar like the legendary man did! I play the other effect of Life Exchange! Since I lost life points, I can destroy one monster on the field!" He explained. "I can't affect an Earthbound Immortal with it, so I'll destroy Quilla!" Crow's runner put out some jet fuel, and then suddenly soared through the sky!_

'Go get him, Crow…' Kurogasa thought.

_"Take this!" Crow yelled as his runner crashed right through it. Goodwin groaned as the Moon Dragon shattered into pixels, while his foe flew towards the track._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Crow smiled proudly as he remembered that moment. "It was one of the proudest moments of my life."

"Heh," Jack smirked, "And that little moment of heroism made you a hero."

Yoshino smiled as she placed her hand on Crow's arm. "Crow Hogan, you really _are_ a hero, aren't you?"

"Well, not really… I'm just an ordinary guy wanting to help out." Crow said sheepishly trying to be humble. "If you want a hero, it might as well be Pearson."

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "Well, you certainly lived up to his legacy when you defeated that sleaze Bolton and found Black–Winged Dragon."

"Yeah… I heard he's doing some good back at the Facility, last I heard from him." Crow said. "While we're at it, why don't you do the storytelling Yoshino?"

Yoshino sighed as she thought back to that moment. "I felt heartbroken, thinking of what happened to Pearson. But he would've been so proud to see you in that Duel… Just as proud as I was of you."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"_Crow! Over here! Over here!" _A kid's voice called from his Runner. He knew it was from the Runner, so he looked towards the tower to see Crow's kids at the tower cheering him on._ "Crow, can you hear us? We're cheering for you!" _All the other kids kept cheering wanting him to keep going._

_"Everyone…" Crow murmured. He then yelled, "I want to protect it! Their feelings! And Pearson's will that's been entrusted to them!" Just then, Crow's Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail glowed. "Huh? My birthmark…" Then on Crow's screen, it read: PASSWORD CERTIFIED and then it showed a picture of… Black–Winged Dragon!_

_"That card is…!" Yoshino said in shock, that was then all the screens at the tower showed the card._

_"This is… what's happening?" Yusei asked._

_"Black–Winged Dragon… so that's how it was… that's why he refused the investment…! Pearson… your feelings… I've certainly carried them on! Ore no ta–n!" Crow yelled drawing his card._

**Crow's SPC:** 2

**Bolton's SPC:** 5

_"Burakku Fezā – Soyokaze no Burīzu (Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr) o shokan!" A orange–yellow humanoid raven similar to Gale but more feminine appeared (3) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 300). "Now I'll tune level 5 Gram the Shining Star with level 3 Breeze the Zephyr!" Crow announced as the process of the Synchro Summoning happened._

"Kuroki senpuu yo! Himetaru omoi wo sono tsubasa ni genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shokan! Maiagare, Burakkufezā Doragon!"

_A beam of light shot out of the tunnel of rings and a dragon with a set of 4 white wings 2 on each side that branched out with a slender body with six legs that are like insect legs, with a long tail and at end of that tail, a bush of black feathers with four long grey tail feathers, and a head that has black hair similar to that a lion's mane and a mouth that despite it being a dragon, it has a mouth similar to that of a bird appeared (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). Then Yusei's, Jack's, and Kurogasa's Marks of the Crimson Dragon shined on their arms._

_"Our Marks!" Kurogasa said._

_"This must be…" Jack began._

_"Crow's Signer Dragon!" Yusei finished._

_"So you finally showed yourself, Black Feather Dragon." Bolton said._

_"Next I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! With two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards then discard one to Graveyard. I discard Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite! Kado ichi mai settei!"_

_"Wait, if he does that…!" Jack said._

_"Buraddo Mefisuto no kouka hatsudou! Since you set a spell or trap, you take 300 points of damage!" A purple orb glowed in Mefist's hand and threw it at Crow._

_"CROW!" The kids cried out. But there was no need for them to cry out because… it was blocked by Black–Winged Dragon and was absorbed into the dragon!_

_"Burakkufezā Doragon no kouka hatsudou! Damage Drain! When damage is inflicted except through battle, by reducing Black–Winged Dragon's attack points by the same amount, the damage is negated!" Crow explained._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600)_

_"What?" Bolton gasped._

_"Nice! He found a way to stop the burn damage!" Kurogasa cheered._

_"Next, I can special summon Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite in my Graveyard by taking 400 points of damage, and returning a card on my field to my hand! However, through Black–Winged Dragon's effect! The damage is negated!" Crow said as Zephyros appeared and fired an energy beam at Crow, but was blocked by his dragon._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)_

_"And when Zephyros has been special summoned by this effect, he's destroyed by setting a card!" Crow said as he sets a card and Zephyros disappeared. "Then I'll take Blood Mefist's effect damage, but it will be negated by Damage Drain!"_

_A purple orb glowed in Mefist's hand and threw it at Crow. It was blocked by Black–Winged Dragon and was absorbed into the dragon._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)_

_As that happened, each it took damage, one of the feathers on each set of wings turned black._

_"What are you planning, Crow?" Bolton wondered._

_"And once again, by returning a card to my hand, I can special summon Zephyros the Elite and take 400 damage, but it will be negated by Black–Winged Dragon!" Crow continued. The process then continued to happen as Black–Winged attack points continued to lower making more of its feathers turn black._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600)_

_"Look! Black–Winged Dragon's feathers are turning black!" Jack said._

_"By using its body as a shield…" Yusei added._

_"Through pain, it faces any difficultly…" Bolton said._

_"Bolton! You should've understood! Pearson wasn't just trying to complete the Duel Runner! He wanted the kids to know that they would be able to do anything! Without having to rely on the city for anything! THAT'S WHY PEARSON REFUSED THE MONEY!" Crow yelled making Bolton gasp at this._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600)_

_"Did I… make a mistake?" Bolton got out._

_"That's right! Pearson said… he understood their feelings so well that it hurts! Losing their parents, and losing their will to live! They didn't even know what they were born for! Black–Winged Dragon absorbs pain, and turns the sky pitch black!" As he continued Bolton painfully looked at Black–Winged Dragon._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 700/DEF: 1600)_

_"This dragon is the same as Pearson!"_

_"Crow…" Yoshino murmured._

_"It's encompassing Satellite's sadness and pain…! Just like Pearson, who achieved Satellite's release by completing the Satellite Duel Runner!"_

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 400/DEF: 1600)_

_"And that's why! Black–Winged Dragon is flying next to Pearson!"_

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600)_

_"Look! Black–Winged Dragon has…! Turned completely black!" One of the kids exclaimed._

_"Bolton!" Crow called out making the former look at him. "Black–Winged Dragon's feathers are the pain that Pearson and Yoshino received from you! You feel that pain as well! Burakkufezā Doragon no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn, I restore its attack points reduced by its effect to original, and I reduce all my opponent's monster's attack points by the restored amount! Black Burst!" Black–Winged Dragon formed a black orb from its six large insect like legs and sent a shockwave of that black orb at Blood Mefist and the latter cried out as it was drained of its power._

_Black–Winged Dragon – (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600)_

_Blood Mefist – (ATK: 0/DEF: 1300)_

_"Black–Winged Dragon! Attack Blood Mefist! Nova Stream!" Black–Winged Dragon opened up its mouth and fired a red beam of energy surrounded by swirling black energy at Blood Mefist and was destroyed. As this happened, Bolton looked on as his life points depleted._

**Crow:** 100/**SPC:** 2

**Bolton:** 0/**SPC:** 5

_"He did it! Crow won!" The kids cheered._

_"You did it… Crow." Yusei said._

_"Crow…" Yoshino smiled sadly as tears ran down her face._

_A red X appeared on Bolton's screen and smoke came out of the Runner causing Bolton's Runner to stop which prompted Crow to stop as well. Bolton took off his helmet and looked at Black–Winged Dragon as the dragon looked back at him. "Pearson… to think that you cared about those kids so much… So it was me… who was blinded by money… and I made Yoshino all alone because I killed you… I'm sorry…" Bolton said regrettably as he bowed his head down in shame._

_"Bolton…" Crow muttered._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Crow's face became solemn as he remembered that Duel, particularly the end of it, his fists clenching. "As much as I hated him for what he did, in that moment, I couldn't help but feel pity for him when he realized what he'd done."

"Crow…" Yoshino said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, surprising him a bit, making him blush. "It's alright now. Thanks to you, Bolton realizes his mistake and is making up for it and Pearson can finally be at peace."

Jack then grinned as he poked Crow in the ribs with his elbow. "Personally, Crow… I think you liked the 'rewards' that came from being a hero, if you know I mean."

"H–Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Crow snapped.

Jack snickered evilly as he steeples his fingers together. "Oh, I think you know… A little 'reward' you gained _after_ you defeated Bolton… From a certain girl…" He then subtly tilted his head in the direction of Yoshino.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kurogasa, and Yoshino visited the grave of Robert Pearson with Yoshino putting another bouquet of flowers on his grave site. "Pearson… Bolton turned himself in. Your feelings have finally reached him. Now you can finally rest in peace." Crow said as he looked at Black–Winged Dragon from his hand. "Pearson… I'll carry out your will…" Yusei, Jack, and Kurogasa turned to each other and nodded, silently deciding to leave and let Robert Pearson's closest people pay their respects._

_"I can also move on with my life as well." Yoshino added, smiling softly at the grave._

_"You really loved him, huh?" Crow asked._

_"Yes, but he wouldn't want me latching onto the past." She stated. "I have the memories of the time we spent together, and I know he would want me to live my life and possibly with another."_

_The Blackwing duelist stood up to face her. "You're doing that now; your flower shop's one of the best places that the kids still visit. In a way, you're helping me look out for the kids. And then, I'm still around to say 'hello' when I'm not working or training."_

_Yoshino smiled at her friend's words. "You're right; I still do all those things. Thank you, Crow." She then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, letting a light blush creep up on his face._

_"N–No problem." He replied._

_"Just make sure you and Black–Winged Dragon help win the WRGP." Yoshino continued as she began to leave. "And remember, don't let Blackbird die either otherwise you'll answer to me and then Pearson!"_

_Crow couldn't help but laugh at the 'threat'. "Don't worry, it's in good hands!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Crow leapt out of his chair and began to attack Jack, who laughed as he held him back. "JACK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Yoshino scratched her cheek in both confusion and nervousness as she said, "Um, I don't… I don't get it."

"Don't worry, you'll understand later." Kurogasa said then went over to Crow doing the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on his neck and Crow fall unconscious to the ground instantly, making everyone raise both their eyebrows at Kurogasa. "What."

Yusei looked to Kurogasa rather surprised as he said, "Kurogasa… I had no idea you were a Trekkie."

"Yeah, so?" Kurogasa asked.

"Geek." Akiza giggled.

"What!? Star Trek is an _awesome_ sci–fi series!" Kurogasa protested.

Yusei nodded with his arms crossed. "I agree. I'm actually quite the fan myself. Heh, actually, being an engineer myself, is probably why Scotty and Geordi were my favorite characters."

"_Now_ who's the geek?" Sakura smirked.

Yusei shrugged nonchalantly as he said, "I don't deny it, although I'd prefer the term 'nerd' to the term 'geek,' thank you."

"Okay, before we get off topic, let's get back to the interview. Since Crow and Yoshino have already gone, let's count those two out." Carly said as spun the wheel. The group, minus Crow was who was unconscious watched the wheel spin round and round until it slowly stopped to… Rally and Misa.

Rally blinked in surprise as he said, "Um… Us?"

Carly nodded as she said, smiling, "Uh huh… Your turn."

Rally scratched his head as he said, "Well, uh… What should we talk about?"

"How about when you first met me Rally?" Kurogasa suggested.

Rally let out a long whistle as he recalled the memory. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Finding you in Satellite with no memory of how you got there or who you even were."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Oh no! Someone's lying on the ground!" Rally cried worriedly as he ran up to the unconscious stranger. "Hey! You OK? Pull yourself together!"_

_"Uhh…" The man groaned as he slowly got up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. He was about eighteen years old. He has brown hair that is somewhat spiky and has blue eyes. He wears a gold t-shirt with a long–sleeved white jacket with gold strips. He also wears light–blue denim jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves._

_"Oh, thank goodness! You came to." Rally sighed with relief. "You're not hurt, are you?" He checked the taller boy for any injuries. "It doesn't seem like you're hurt. And it looks like you weren't attacked by any thugs… but it's dangerous, you know. So what are you doing just lying there in a place like this?" He asked. But the man kept silent. He doesn't even have a clue what to say. "Uh… you don't want to answer huh? Well, have it your way." Rally said. They were silent for a while. "But come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?"_

_But the stranger was still silent. "Oh… you really don't want to tell me, huh?" The silence the taller boy was giving, is making Rally feel a little weird. So he decided to break the silence some more. "Um… this is Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino City a long time ago… Oh, right! I still haven't introduced myself! The name's Rally. Rally Dawson! So what's your name?"_

_The stranger opened his mouth a little bit finally and it was quivering as if he was a little surprised. He then finally responded. "I… I–I don't know."_

_"What? You don't know? Are you nuts or something?" The boy exclaimed with a puzzled and confused look on his face. "It's your own name, ya know!"_

_"Sorry, I really don't know." The stranger said sadly. "It must've slipped my mind or something."_

_"Huh… Oh! Maybe you have amnesia! Ooh, that's a toughie! So what should we do? If only we have some kind of clue to go on…" Rally folded his arms and was thinking. The taller boy did the same thing, but they weren't coming up with any ideas. Just then, Rally noticed something on the stranger's left arm. "Hey, what's that you're carrying? Isn't that a duel disk?" The stranger looked at his arm to see a duel disk strapped on his arm. It was a Blade version of the duel disk and it was silver too._

_"So, you're a duelist, are you?" Rally asked. Then he just thought of an idea. "Then maybe you'll remember something if you have a duel with somebody! How about having a duel with me?"_

_"Think it's going to work?" The stranger asked._

_"Well, we won't know until we try." Rally replied. _

_The stranger thought about it and then nodded. "I guess it's worth a shot. Alright, let's do this!" The stranger said._

_"Okay!" Rally said excited. But then he remembered something. "Ah! I completely forgot them!" Rally cried. "I don't have my deck with me!" The stranger then just fell down anime style._

_"You've gotta be kidding me!" The stranger snapped after he got backed up._

_"Sorry about that." Rally said sheepishly. "Lemme go get it." Just wait right here for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Rally said. And with that, he ran off to get his deck._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"And after that Duel, you were able to get your memory back. Well… at least your name that is." Rally said.

Kurogasa chuckled as he said, "That may have been the first time you helped me out, but it certainly wasn't the last. Like when you gave me your Turbo Booster card before I went through the trash compactor to New Domino City. Do you remember that?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You set to go?" Blitz asked._

_"Yep. All set. You're gonna be watching me right?" Kurogasa asked._

_"We're going topside to get a clear signal from there. So we'll be watching ya." Tank said._

_"Good."_

_"Just try to avoid Sector Security and the trash will ya?" Nervin said._

_"Relax Nervin, I'll be fine. They can't stop me from getting to New Domino City."_

_"It's gonna be really quiet around here." Rally said._

_"Don't worry. I'll find a way to come back here to visit you guys."_

_"You will?" Rally asked._

_"Yeah. And that's a promise." Rally then took something out of his pocket. It was two cards and he gave it to him. "What is this?" Kurogasa asked._

_"You might need this. It should come in handy." Rally said. Kurogasa was a little surprised._

_"Hold on. This is Turbo Booster. Didn't you give this to Yusei?" Kurogasa asked._

_"I have three copies. One is for Yusei and now one for you. I hope it helps you get to New Domino City. The other card should help too." Rally said. Kurogasa smiled and slid the cards in his deck._

_"Thanks you guys, you've done so much for me for this past month. I don't know how to thank you more."_

_"The only thanks we need are you getting to New Domino City. That's enough thanks for us." Blitz said._

_"Hmph. All right then, I won't let you guys down." Kurogasa said and puts on his helmet and then he started the runner. The engine roared and the screen came on ready to be used._

_"Rev it up, Kurogasa!" Rally said._

_"Say hi to Yusei for us will ya?" Tank asked. _

_Kurogasa nodded. "I won't forget you guys." He said. Kurogasa then he twisted the handle, stepped on the pedal and sped off of the subway. He was driving for a while until he got up the stairs and then he was out on the streets and sped for the Pipeline._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

"Oh yeah! I totally remember that!" Rally remembered.

"And I still have it." Kurogasa grinned as he showed the card to Rally.

Rally blushed with embarrassment as he was shown the card. "Aww, Kurogasa… I'm just glad to know he's been a big help to you…"

"And he's been a big help to me too." Yusei said.

"Okay then, enough about Rally, let's get to Misa." Kurogasa said. He ribbed Leo and said, "I heard she certainly got the attention of the boys when she first came in. I know of a few in particular."

"H–Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Leo asked, blushing a bit.

Luna smirked as she said, "Well, when Misa first came into the class, all the boys were looking at her all dreamily. Including a certain someone in this room." Misa and Leo both look at each other blushing before turning away.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The lower class students were getting settled in and Miss Bartlett came into the classroom. "Good morning everyone." The teacher greeted._

_"Good Morning!" the class greeted simultaneously._

_Miss Bartlett bowed to her class and started her lesson, "Before we begin, we have a new student today…" She then turned to the door as she said, "Come in." Leo and Luna gasped, and started whispering to themselves._

_"Luna, doesn't this sound familiar?" Leo asked._

_"Yeah, this is how Lucciano first came in." Luna noted with a worried expression. "What do we do?"_

_"I'll tell you what we're not going to do." the elder twin stated. "You don't fall for any of his tricks, and I won't get beat by him since I've seen all his tricks!"_

_"But he knows your moves." the younger twin replied. "It won't be easy…" Soon the door opened up, alerting the twins to the new arrival. But what caught their eye wasn't the youngest Emperor of Yliaster… it was a young girl around their age now wearing the girls' version of the Academy uniform. She had brown hair down to her face with small white and blue stars on the side of them, and blue eyes that showed kindness._

_"Class, this is Misa Kimurai." Miss Bartlett introduced._

_"It's nice to meet you all." Misa greeted and bowed. "I hope we'll all get along." It felt like a déjà vu with a twist as the guys in the classroom started to blush at how cute she was._

_"Oh, I guess it isn't what we thought." Luna said, almost laughing a bit. She then turned to her brother, "We were worried for…" She stopped once she got a look a Leo. Like every other guy in the bunch, he was smitten too._

_"Wow… she's pretty…" He said in a trance–like voice._

_"And there he goes…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I–It's nothing like that!" Leo stuttered. He was looking everyone, blushing madly while they just smirked at him, Misa though looked embarrassed as well.

Finally, Akiza took pity on the two and said, "Well, regardless, thanks to her 'friendship' with Leo, we gained another valuable member of our team."

"Yep." Kurogasa grinned, "So, let's hear from the girl herself. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um…" Misa said after getting through that stage of embarrassment. "How about me and Leo first turbo dueling." She suggested.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Watashi no ta–n!" Misa announced drawing her next card._

**Misa's SPC:** 5

**Leo's SPC:** 5

_"You're not the only one who can advance summon! I release Celestia, the Lightsworn Angel!" Misa said as the angel disappeared. "Raitorōdo Doragon Guragonisu (Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon) o adobansu shokan!" A large with white dragon with angel wings with a long gold mane that stretched out from its head along its back all the way down to its tail appeared (6/2000/1600). "And when it's on the field, it gains 300 ATK for each Lightsworn in my graveyard!" (6/2000–2900/1600–2500) "Now, attack Gadget Hauler!" The dragon opened up its mouth and shot out a white beam of light at the truck gun. It made impact and the truck exploded making Leo lose balance for a while._

**Misa:** 3000/**SPC:** 5

**Leo:** 1600/**SPC:** 5

_"Whoopsie! You okay Leo?" Misa asked as Leo managed to regain his balance with his Duel Board and gave her a stunned grin._

_"Yeah, no worries." Leo laughed between his teeth._

_"Okay then. Ta–n shuuryou. Now my Dragon causes me to send three cards from my deck to the graveyard." She took the cards and looked at them. And one of them happens to be a Lightsworn, so now Gragonith is 300 points stronger." She said after discarding and the dragon glowed a faint aura as it powered up. (6/2900–3200/2500–2800)_

_"Ore no ta–n! Doro!" Leo drew._

**Misa's SPC:** 6

**Leo's SPC:** 6

_"Difōmā Kurīnan (Morphtronic Vacuumen) o shubihou shokan!" The green vacuum cleaner appeared on the field. (1/0/0) "Difōmā Kurīnan no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn to equip your monster to mine. So I'll take Gragonith." The hoses on Vacuumen turned on and started to suck in Gragonith. The Lightsworn Dragon tried to get away, but to no avail. It turned into a ball of light and then it got sucked into the vacuum Morphtronic._

_"Heey, gimme back my dragon!" Misa whined._

_"Sorry no can do." Leo grinned impishly. "Ta –n endo."_

_"Fine, be that way." Misa pouted playfully puffing one of her cheeks with her tongue. "Watashi no ta–n!" Misa announced drawing her next card._

**Misa's SPC:** 7

**Leo's SPC:** 7

_"Supido Warudo Tsu no kouka hatsudou! I give up 4 Speed Counters to deal 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand! And I have one!"_

**Misa's SPC:** 3

_A beam of light shot from her disk and hit Leo._

**Misa:** 3000/**SPC:** 3

**Leo:** 800/**SPC:** 7

_"That's for taking my dragon. Ta–n shuuryou."_

_"Leo's in a tight spot." Kurogasa said to himself. "He has to win in this turn otherwise, Misa would end the duel with Speed World 2's effect."_

_"Ore no ta–n!" Leo declared drawing his next card._

**Misa's SPC:** 4

**Leo's SPC:** 8

_"You know what? I'll be a nice guy and give back Gragonith." Leo said._

_"Really?" Misa beamed._

_"Yeah, by doing this. First, I switch my Vacuumen to attack mode." Leo said as he turned the card right side up and the vacuum transformed. "Now I'll give him back to ya by doing this. Difōmā Kurīnan no kouka hatsudou! While in attack mode it can send one card it has equipped to it to the graveyard and then deal 500 points of damage!" the vacuum pointed its hose at Misa and fired the ball of light it sucked in at her._

**Misa:** 2500/**SPC:** 4

**Leo:** 800/**SPC:** 8

_"Heey!" Misa whined._

_"What? I said I'd give back your dragon. And I did." Leo said._

_"Yeah, but you didn't have to do it like that."_

_"It's Vacuumen's effect. Never mind. Difōmā Rajion (Morphtronic Radion) o shokan!" A grey hand held radio appeared on the field and transformed. (4/1000/900) "Now while in attack mode, each Morphtronic gains 800 ATK!" (4/1000–1800/900), (1/0–800/0)_

_"Aw man…" Misa groaned._

_"That's right! I win. Radion, Vacuumen do your thing!" Leo commanded. The handheld radio robot used its earphone like sling and slung it over Misa which made a hit by hitting Misa's duel disk. Vacuumen then went towards Misa and uses one its hoses to pull in Misa with its strong wind as her life points depleted._

**Misa:** 0/**SPC:** 3

**Leo:** 800/**SPC:** 7

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

"You may have lost," Leo said as he thought about it, "But you sure put up a good fight."

"Sure did." Misa agreed.

"Looking great guys!" Carly said as she typed up more stuff. "Alright, time to spin the wheel!" She said then spun it. Round and round it goes, where it'll stop, nobody knows. The wheel then slowed down, coming to a stop at… Bruno and Kris!

Bruno and Kris looked to each other and then pointed to themselves as they said in unison, "Us next?"

Carly nodded as she said with a grin, "Uh–huh!"

Bruno then said, "Well, then we should probably start at the beginning when you guys first met us."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"That was close…" Crow sighed, patting his full stomach. "We were about to take in some strangers!"_

_"That's because you were eating all of that food without paying attention to the details in front of you!" Jack scolded._

_"Exactly." Kurogasa stated. "We maybe on good speaking terms with Trudge and Mina, but even they would try to pull a fast one on us with their line of work."_

_"But that's because I'll never know when I'll eat food like that again." the Blackwing duelist whined, and looked to the Haos Duelist, "And we also got a _friend_ that's rich and _he_ doesn't invite us to dinner."_

_"That's because we're trying to make it out on our own." Yusei added. "We'll look like freeloaders if we come every day to Kurogasa's house for food."_

_"Oh this is great…"_

_"Yeah, I'll improve on this Runner's part as well."_

_Soon, the four duelists came across two people doing something to Jack's and Crow's Duel Runners. One of them was a blue–haired man wearing a white, yellow, and blue jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans, working on Jack's Runner. The other was a brown–haired man, wearing a white jacket over a grey shirt and blue jeans, working on Crow's Runner. Seeing this, the four duelists ran up to them with Jack looking angry._

_"What are you doing to our Duel Runners?" Jack shouted. The two men looked up at the former Dueling King, in confusion. "Are you Duel Runner thieves?" He then caught both of the mystery boys, slammed their heads together and pushed them away on their backs. "Don't ever come near my Duel Runner again!" He then mounted his Duel Runner and rode off._

_"Hey wait!" Yusei shouted, but was too late to catch his friend._

_"Yeah, he could've at least checked what these guys did instead of riding out like that." Crow stated, checking his runner for problems. "But there's nothing missing at least…"_

_"And from the way Jack's ran, it wasn't missing anything either." Kurogasa added, he then turned to the fallen guys, who were rubbing their foreheads. "You two, alright?"_

_Before they could respond…_

_"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Trudge and Mina run up to them._

_"These guys were messing with our Duel Runners." Crow said, turning to the two guys in question._

_"Well apparently, they improved on it." Yusei said, checking Crow's Runner once more. "This will make it even faster."_

_Trudge and Mina gasped, with the latter looking angry, "Bruno, Kris! Why were you two here in the first place?"_

_Immediately, the two boys cringed in fear and bowed for forgiveness. "S–Sorry! We just saw these amazing Duel Runners and we got sucked into it…" Bruno said._

_"Y–Yeah!" Kris added. "We weren't trying to steal them!"_

_"Are these the ones you wanted us to look after?" Yusei asked the investigators._

_"Yeah." Mina replied._

_"Oh." Crow sighed, as he turned to Yusei and Kurogasa. "What are we going to do now?"_

_"What else could we do?" Yusei asked._

_Soon, another roar of a Duel Runner alerted everyone to Jack returning. In a quick flash, he caught Bruno and rode off and shouted, "I'll return him later!"_

_"Oh boy." Kurogasa said, "Let's go after that guy, before he does something he'll regret." He turned to Kris, "You ride with me."_

_"Okay…" Kris responded as everyone mounted their Runner's and chased after Jack._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Crow grinned as he good–naturedly nudged Jack with his elbow and said, "You guys got lucky… Jack nearly _killed_ you two!"

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms as he said, "Well, that's what happens when they try to sneak into our garage and mess around with our Runners."

"Hey! We were improving on it!" Bruno whined.

"My question is though, why does Kris look exactly like Kurogasa, minus the brown eyes and the criminal marks?" Akiza asked.

That was a question _everyone_ had on their minds as they looked back and forth between the two. It had often made many of the group ask why the two looked as if they're almost clones of one another. "That's a good question," Crow said as he looked back and forth between the two.

"You know," Yusei said deductively, leaning forward, "If you ask me, while the rest of him looks like Kurogasa… I'd almost say he has Akiza's eyes… Same shade of brown and everything."

"Really?" Akiza asked as she looked at Kris's eyes. "Come to think of it, he kinda _does_ have my eyes."

"What are you saying Akiza?" Kurogasa asked.

Kris looked to Bruno. While for the most part, his face was calm his eyes showed his friend that he was worried.

Akiza leaned a little closer to Kris as she said, "I don't know… It's almost like… He's… he's…"

"We'll worry about that later, but right now, it's time for the last spin since Kurogasa and Yusei are the only two left needed to be interviewed." Carly said, then spun the wheel. Kris gave a silent sigh of relief as the wheel spun, now covered solely in an equal number of Yusei and Kurogasa pictures. The wheel spun on and on and on until it finally landed on, "Kurogasa, looks like it's your turn!"

"Yep." Kurogasa said. "Well, I guess I could start with that I'm the son of a couple who runs a duel runner company, that's one of the top brands of New Domino City. Back then, I had a happy childhood until… the day my parents died…" He trailed off.

Sakura looked to Kurogasa really confused as he mentioned his parents were dead. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, Kurogasa… your parents are fine. What do you mean 'the day they died?'"

"They _did_ die Sakura, in a car accident when I was 8. A decade later, they came back alive as Dark Signers."

Sakura looked at Kurogasa shocked at this. She had heard about the whole thing with the Dark Signers, but that little fact… That was… "Can you… can you tell us about… about that?"

"I… I…" Kurogasa got out. He wanted to tell, but even though he's glad that his parents are alive today, the fact remains that this particular memory was still too painful too remember.

Akiza took Kurogasa's hand in hers and looked to him sympathetically as she said, "It's okay, Kurogasa… I'm here. But if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to say it."

"It's okay… I can manage…" Kurogasa assured. "Well, I can tell you this, Sakura. It was a very painful thing to remember."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"So this is the backup generator huh?" Kurogasa said as he dismounted his runner and took off his helmet. "Alright. Dark Signers! Where are you? Come out and face me!" Kurogasa called out. Nobody was coming for a while, until they the sounds of a duel runner. From atop a slab of rock, were two hooded figures that appeared. One was the male Dark Signer with white markings on his clothes and was on the duel runner which was an Alpha Frame which was black with purple edges and the other was the female Dark Signer with white markings on her clothes and she was on the side car. With a roar, the male gunned the engine and the rock slab exploded beneath him as he crashed down before Kurogasa and landed on the ground. Both of the Dark Signers arms glowed with the Mark of the Dog Nazca Line._

_"So, you are the Signer we both must defeat?" The male Dark Signer asked._

_The Haos duelist shook off the shock from the explosion and faced the two Dark Signers. "That's right. I'm here to stop both of you!"_

_"Very well then… Prepare to be sent to the Netherworld!" The female Dark Signer declared. "The King of the Netherworld demands it!"_

_"Not a chance!" The Haos duelist stated. "I don't care if it's one Dark Signer or 10, I'll defeat you all and save the world!"_

_The male Dark Signer chuckled. "You have some spirit… I can't wait to rip it from your body…"_

_"Tell us Signer, what is the name of the opponent we will defeat?" the female Dark Signer smirked._

_"You two won't win! My name is Kurogasa Kururugi, and I will defeat you!" The Haos duelist declared. The Dark Signers were shocked for some reason. They both looked at each other and then looked back at Kurogasa._

_"What… did you say your name was?" The male Dark Signer asked._

_"Kurogasa Kururugi." Both of them gasped and they looked at each other again and then back at Kurogasa again. "It can't be. Is it really you?" The male Dark Signer asked._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kurogasa asked confused._

_"It is him. It's been too long Kurogasa. Ten years too long. I can't believe that you've grown so much." The female Dark Signer said. This made Kurogasa gasp for some reason._

'Ten years? What does she mean by that?' _The Haos duelist thought. "Who are you?!" He demanded._

_"Kurogasa, don't you recognize us? It's us." The female Dark Signer said and both of them removed their hoods. At that point, Kurogasa gasped heavily with his heart literally skipping two beats. His eyes really widened and the pupils in his eyes went smaller and were quivering with shock and surprise. His whole body was shaking with shock. The male Dark Signer looked like an older version of himself and the female Dark Signer had long brown hair down to her shoulders. Both eyes are black, but the pupils are blue, and they each have a small triangle mark on the corner of one of their eyes like Carly._

_"No… It can't be…! MOM?! DAD?!"_

_"Hello, son…" Michiru said._

_Kurogasa was still at a loss for words. "How is this… possible…? I thought… you…"_

_"We were…" Michiru said. "The day of the car crash that took our lives… the pain was so unforgiving… the blood… and then it was cold… and dark…" _

_"It was like that forever, until we heard a voice in that dark and cold place. A voice that promised us what we wanted most…" Both parents looked to their son. "And that was to be with our child again…" Kaname said. The Haos Duelist started to shed tears down his face, seeing that his parents in the state they were in. They were a wild storm of emotions setting his heart; feelings of happiness to see his parents again, of sorrow for being Dark Signers, and horror for no matter what the outcome of this duel, the family would be broken once again…_

_"Mom… dad… Why?"_

_Kaname sadly smiled. "All this time… we're destined to face our little boy…"_

_Michiru shook his head in sorrow. "But we have to duel him with all our power… lest we all face the wrath of the Netherworld ourselves…"_

_"But…"_

_"At least when we win, we can be a family again…" Michiru interrupted then turned to his son. "We have to burn out your Mark of the Crimson Dragon…"_

_"I can't… let you… do that though…" Kurogasa mumbled._

_"Yes… son, I know." Kaname said. "In fact, we want you to win… but…"_

_"We have a duty to the Earthbound Immortal who resurrected us…" the male Dark Signer continued as he and his wife mounted their runner with her in the side car. "Are you ready, son?" Kurogasa just stood there in silence for a while. Sure, he had to beat the Dark Signers and save the world and all, but… this is his parents we're talking about. To him, this changes everything. There was no way he could duel his parents. Not like this. His dad noticed this. "Look son, I know that this isn't easy for you…"_

_"You're _DAMN_ right it isn't! You're my parents! I can't _do_ this to you both!" The Haos duelist shouted with tears still flowing down his eyes. "As much as I wanted you both to come back alive just so we can be a family again, this… this is not how I wanted it! Not like this!"_

_"I know, but you have to do this Kurogasa. If you want to save the world, you have to defeat us in a duel. You know that. Please, we're asking you not as Dark Signers, but as your parents. Beat us in this duel. I know you can. You just have to be strong to do this." Kaname said._

_Kurogasa was silent for a while standing there for a while, until he spoke up. "You know… I've always obeyed you mom and dad. Never once have I disobeyed you. Since you asked… As much as it pains me to do it… I'll duel you both."_

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Sakura gave a silent gasp, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my… That sounds… so… so…"Oh, Kurogasa, I'm sorry… That must've been horrible."

"It's alright." Kurogasa said. "Back then, I wanted nothing but revenge for my parents because I heard from them when they were Dark Signers, that Goodwin murdered them."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's almost over Goodwin! Soon my parents will be avenged and you will pay!"_

_"We'll see about that! I draw!" Goodwin declared and drew his card._

**Yusei's SPC:** 12  
**Kurogasa's SPC:** 12

**Goodwin's SPC:** 2

_"I activate my Earthbound Immortal's effect again! And this time, I'll target you Kurogasa! Polestar Obey!" Goodwin yelled. Wiraqocha Rasca roared once again, unleashing a blast of purple fire from its maw that crashed down onto Kurogasa with tremendous force, the Signer screaming in agony as he was consumed by the inferno._

**Yusei:** 4000/**SPC:** 12  
**Kurogasa:** 1/**SPC:** 12

**Goodwin:** 650/**SPC:** 2

_"KUROGASA!" Akiza cried in horror. The force was so tremendous that he and his Runner were blown off the Condor Geoglyph, just like Crow, only unlike him, he was plummeting straight for the ground._

_"NOOOOOO!" Yusei cried as he continued to drive forward looking back in horror._

_"Farewell my adopted son! Be reunited with your parents in the Netherworld in despair! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goodwin laughed evilly. As Kurogasa began to fall, he was starting to feel regret and sadness._

'Mom… Dad… I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you. I wasn't strong enough…' _He thought with bitter regret._

_"KUROGASA!" Akiza cried. "Black Rose Dragon, save Kurogasa!" She said frantically as the Haos Duelist continued to fall. Black Rose Dragon flew over to where Kurogasa was and just in the nick of time, the dragon managed to cushion his fall. Akiza and the group ran up to the Black Rose Dragon who gently put Kurogasa and his Runner down before it flew back up to take care of the demonic birds. Akiza ran up and knelt down at the battered up Kurogasa. His clothes have some scorch marks on it; the glass on his helmet that protected his eyes was cracked and a little bit of blood trickled down his head._

_"He isn't…" Trudge didn't want to finish that sentence, fearing the worst._

_"He can't be!" the Plant duelist cried, tearing up. She slowly took off his helmet, and cradled his head in her lap. "You can't die…"_

_"No…" the Haos duelist groaned as he shifted his body a bit. Everyone sighed with relief, seeing that he was still alive… none so more than Akiza as her tears became ones of joy. "Damn you… Goodwin…"_

_"Shhhh… Don't try to speak." Akiza said, gently rubbing his head to comfort him._

_Kurogasa felt the tears drop on his cheek and smiled weakly, "You don't… need to cry… I'm alright…"_

_"No… You're not; you almost died up there…"_

_"But I didn't…" the Haos duelist pointed out, but sighed, "I just feel like dirt now… I couldn't stop Goodwin, like my… parents wanted…"_

_"You did all you could, and I know they would be proud…" Akiza whispered, hugging him._

_"Wish you could've met them…" Kurogasa stated, leaning into her embrace. "You'd love 'em… they would _love_ you… like _I_ do…"_

_"I know… I feel the same way…" She replied, kissing his forehead, not minding the blood._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Jack smiled as he said, "Well… even if you couldn't do it yourself, you gave Yusei the chance he needed, just like me and Crow, to do that instead and defeat Goodwin."

Smirking, Crow, who was now conscious again, nodded as he gently patted Kurogasa on the back and said, "Exactly, man. And they managed to come back, so you got to be reunited with them. It all worked out in the end."

Carly was busy type–type–typing away on her laptop with everything she had been told. "Oh, man, this stuff is so great! Awesome! Okay, so, I have a question for you, Kurogasa." Looking up from her laptop, she said, "That new Synchro Monster you got, Haos Coruscant Leonidas… I'd never seen anything like it until Yusei's new one, uh…"

"Shooting Star Dragon," Yusei finished for her.

Carly nodded, "Right, right, thank you… So, tell me… Where did you get that card? It's amazing!"

"Right here." Kurogasa said pointing at this heart.

Carly looked at Kurogasa totally confused, not getting what he meant. "Your heart? Did you… Did you like make it or something? Did you win some card creation contest?"

Akiza sighed as she said, a trembling anger in her voice, "It's a long story…" The memory still raised rage in the mind of Akiza, thinking back to that moment when she felt arguably the weakest she ever had.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"He's… t–too… powerful…" Akiza groaned. She then heard the sound of the duel runner's screeching tires, and weakly saw that Valter had stopped in front of her._

_"Aw… hurt are we?" He grinned as he held up a Speed Spell with an image of Injection Fairy Lily using her needle, with blue liquid inside, injecting it into a Hitotsu–Me Giant to heal it. "Maybe this will help; I activate the Speed Spell – Nurse's Strength. With five or more Speed Counters, I can give my opponent life points until they reach 1000. And I'll end my turn on that." A soothing aura surrounded Akiza, restoring some of her health._

**Valter:** 3200/**SPC:** 7

**Akiza:** 1000/**SPC:** 7

_She was able to get to her knees, but once she saw Valter approaching her, she found herself desperately crab walking to get away. But once she felt the boundary, she couldn't escape. "With that wheel broken, you can't finish the duel." He said with another sick grin on his face. "And with the number of life points to compare, I win by default!"_

_"That's not how it goes!" Akiza said, trying to put on a brave front. But it all went away when Valter gripped her helmet snatched right off. Then, she found herself being choked by the Yliaster Emperor's right hand._

_"But that's how _I_ see things!" Valter grinned as he then gripped the plant duelist's suit, planning to rip it off. "Your precious Kurogasa can't save you now!"_

_"AKIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Valter and Akiza turned to see a certain Silver gold edged Omega Frame Duel Runner with a pair of Wings and Turbo Jets come up to them and skidded straight to a halt._

_"Well, well, well… would you look at that." Valter smirked. "Looks like he's here to save you_ after_ all."_

_"Kurogasa!" Akiza cried._

_"Let her go right now, Valter!" Kurogasa demanded._

_"Oh, so you know who I am." Valter chuckled._

_"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Kurogasa growled. "First off, it was obvious that you said your name in the classroom. And second, I felt the same vibes as Vayra's vibes when I first saw you at the mansion and now today."_

_"Congratulations, you win a prize!" Valter said mockingly. "Too bad your prize isn't Akiza!" He added laughing insanely._

_"You bastard! Let her go now!" Kurogasa yelled._

_"Why should I? I've bested her in the duel we had, so it makes sense who is superior and who deserves to be beneath me…" Kurogasa glanced at Akiza's broken Duel Runner and sees the Life Point Counter, still with some points left._

_"The duel between you and Akiza is still on." He stated. "She still had 1000 life points before the runner broke. If you really want to prove your superiority, you'll finish this duel against me!"_

_Valter scoffed. "That has to be the stupidest challenge I ever heard…"_

_"I guess that means you'll accept." Kurogasa replied, revving up his Duel Runner. "When I win, Akiza's free as she should be!"_

_"And if I win, not only I destroy you but Akiza becomes mine." Valter stated as he walked back over to his Duel Runner with him still holding Akiza by the neck and started it back up. "And I think my Akiza deserves to be in the action, don't you?" He then pressed a button on his Runner. The Wyvern Runner then started transforming like you see in the Transformer movies. Once it was done, the Runner had a sidecar to it. Valter then forced Akiza into the sidecar and handcuffed to the sides._

_"When you win, those cuffs will unlock! Let's go!" He then revs up his Duel Runner, storming down the track with Akiza screaming while Valter laughs maniacally. "When you get here, it's your turn!"_

_"Akiza!" He shouted back, catching up to Valter and drawing his starting hand._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Carly's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my… He… He wanted to…?"

Akiza's whole body was trembling as she tightly gripped her skirt, anger sparkling in her eyes. "Yes… and I won't say it here since we have the kids here…"

Carly nodded furiously."

"It's okay…" Kurogasa comforted.

Akiza nodded, getting a bit teary–eyed, "I'm sorry… I just… I never felt so weak. I felt so powerless, not being able to stop him myself! Just knowing how close he came because… because I wasn't strong enough."

"It's okay. C'mere." Kurogasa said softly as he pulled in Akiza close with everyone watching silently. Akiza had kept so strong it had seemed after that. She hadn't given in to fear or anything like that. However, it seemed that knowing how close she had come to that actually happening to her had been hard on her. Finally, she pulled away from Kurogasa as she said, "But, luckily… Kurogasa saved me… with Leonidas."

Carly looked to the two and asked, this time though sympathetically rather excitedly with the rest of the interview, "You mean, that Duel is when Kurogasa got the monster?"

"Yep. My drive to save Akiza is what helped me gain Coruscant Leonidas." Kurogasa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Time to finish you off! Kikōtei Vayra Infiniti no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn, I can absorb a Synchro Monster! And I'll absorb Leonidas!" Valter laughed as Vayra's ropes of energy went for Leonidas. "And once I'm done with you and kill you, I'm gonna enjoy savor every moment with your precious Akiza. I'm going to own her! I'm going to tame her! And I'm going to make her my bride and ravage her as I please! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Kurogasa's nerve hit at that point. His body was trembling with anger and rage. "If you think you're gonna get away with this, then you're sadly mistaken!"_

_"Oh? How's that?" Valter asked._

_"You think that by taking Akiza and using her to your advantage, I'd lose focus on this duel, and I would lose! But in actuality, it's all the more reason I need to focus on this duel and save her! I'm not gonna let you take away Akiza and let you do what you want with her as you please! EVEN IF MY HEART STOPS BEATING, SHE IS SOMEONE WHO I HOLD DEAR! SHE IS PRECIOUS TO ME AND I WILL PROTECT AKIZA WITH MY LIFE!"_

_Just then… his Body Mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed._

_Akiza's Rear Claw Mark also began to glow._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Luna! Your mark!" Leo noticed as the Front Claw Mark glowed. He, Luna, Sakura, and even Misa were on their way to Kurogasa and Akiza._

_"The Crimson Dragon?" Sakura wondered._

_"What does that mean?" Misa asked._

_"It means that Kurogasa needs our help." Luna answered._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Yusei, what's going on?" Crow asked as his Tail Mark glowed._

_"Yeah, it's glowing like crazy." Jack said as his Wings Mark glowed._

_"It's Kurogasa. He needs our strength." Yusei said as the Head Mark glowed._

_All of the Marks disappeared on the Signers arms and then all of them went to Kurogasa and the full seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. And while that happened, a golden glow shined on his heart. "This is it!" Kurogasa said as he sped ahead of Valter with Leonidas following so the ropes of energy won't get him. 'SHAININGU HATO (Shining Heart)! I tune my Level 8 Omega Leonidas with my Level 2 Wontu that's removed from play!"_

_"WHAT?!" Valter roared. "You can't do that!"_

_"I just did!" Kurogasa said as a faint image of Wontu appeared and turned into two gold rings forming a tunnel of rings. Leonidas flew up to where the rings were and went in it. Then the rings spun very fast surrounding Leonidas encasing him in an orb of light. It blinded everyone watching it._

"Shinka no hikari wa, hensei no kurayami de tenmetsu! Sono akarui kagayaki wa, atarashii jidai e no tobira o hiraku shiyou!"

_Then Kurogasa puts his hand into the light where his heart is! "SHAINU SHINKURO (Shine Synchro)!" He pulled his hand out of his chest, with a card in hand that's glowing. He placed that card on his Runner, then a shockwave of light and stardust shot across the sky lighting it up. When the light faded, a white dragon whose body is bigger and standing on two legs, has four wings, each of them having a silver color inside them, white scales that give off a brilliant sparkle, with its head looks closer to that of a Blue Eyes White Dragon except two pointed horns on it, and a long tail has like a drill–like tip appeared. The new dragon roared and the clouds dispersed leaving a huge hole in the clouds and the light shined majestically on the new dragon that sparkled even more brilliantly. (10/3500/2500)_

"Hikari kara shinka, Haos Coruscant Leonidas!"

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

"Wow… That's amazing…" Carly said, mouth agape.

Akiza smiled at that, wiping away the few remaining tears she had as she said, "Once again, Kurogasa saved me from being caged… And not only that, but he inspired me to become strong enough myself that should Valter ever attack me again, I could then defend myself."

"So then you two had–" Crow got out, but before he could say anything, Kurogasa and Akiza, each pulled out from out of nowhere, a frying pan and whacked Crow's head, making him go unconscious again, while a lump grew on his head with smoke coming out of it.

Yusei sighed as he facepalmed and shook his head. "Oh, Crow…" Sighing again to regain his composure, he said, "Still… The one thing that confuses me about that whole thing was what Valter said before he got destroyed in our Duel. You know which thing I'm talking about, right Kurogasa?"

"Yep. I remember it all too well." Kurogasa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"YOU CAN'T! I _WON'T_ LET YOU TAKE HER AGAIN! I _WON'T_ LET YOU TAKE ALICIA FROM ME AGAIN!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Alicia?" Jack asked confused. For some reason Kris flinched at this, but it wasn't enough for them to notice.

Leo raised an eyebrow curiously as he said, "Who's Alicia? Didn't he mean 'Akiza'?"

Yusei shrugged as he replied, "I honestly don't know… I thought it might've just been a slip of the tongue at first, but now I don't really think so."

"So then… who's this Alicia?" Luna asked.

Kurogasa sighed as he leaned forward a little and answered, "We don't know… Clearly, she was very important to Valter and has some connection to Akiza, whatever it may be."

"Well, in any case, we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to interview Yusei." Carly said.

Yusei nodded as Carly looked to him. "Alright then… I guess the question then becomes where should I begin?"

"We could start about your dad Professor Fudo." Kurogasa shrugged.

Yusei sighed as he leaned back and said, "I guess… well… my father was the lead designer on the original Ener–D reactor, which unfortunately was sabotaged by Roman Goodwin nearly two decades ago, leading to the Zero Reverse incident."

"And then after that, during your duel with Roman, he started messing with your head until Crow set you straight." Kurogasa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I don't care about my fate!" Yusei continued. "And because of your fate, there have been many victims. You've forgotten what the survivors are going through, and if my father hadn't had his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never have happened. That experiment took the lives of Jack's and Crow's parents as well. If it never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and a happy life. Why do they look at me as a friend, why don't they bare any bad feelings and support me – what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them I'm sorry? Give me an answer, Roman!"_

_"Is that the darkness within your heart?" Roman wondered._

_"I'll give you your answer!" Crow called up to Yusei from a tunnel entrance below, just above the pool of Enerdy. "I didn't know you were shouldering those feelings, and I'm sorry. Even though I'm your friend, I never noticed, but I never thought my life was ruined because of you or your father. That's why you don't have to feel responsible, and if there was any fate for me, it was only having met you, Jack, and so many others. Win this Duel for all our sakes, the living and the dead."_

_"Crow…" Yusei said staring at his friend for a while before turning back to the duel. "He's right. The one illuminating my heart isn't the Enerdy's light," Yusei said to Roman. "It's my irreplaceable friends, and this Duel is my final hope! For everyone your 'fate' tore apart, I'll end this here and now!"_

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Yusei smiled as he thought about that memory and said, "I learned from that moment that while the past plays a part in making us who we are, it is not what defines us. Only by learning from the mistakes of the past can we become stronger and advance to make ourselves and society better."

"That's right. And as I told the Emperors: They may think that our destinies are predetermined, but we shape our own destinies with the choices we make and things we do." Kurogasa said.

Everyone smiled and nodded at Yusei and Kurogasa's sentiments. "And of course, the bonds we make with others," Yusei added as he recalled another memory. "Like when the four of us Dueled Goodwin. If it wasn't for the efforts of Crow, Jack, and Kurogasa, I would've never been able to deal the final blow with Savior Star Dragon."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Why? Why isn't the Crimson Dragon lending me the power to be a God?" Goodwin roared._

_"The Crimson Dragon has chosen bonds, and our bonds will surpass fate!" Yusei replied as the six marks blazed with fiery light, vanishing and reappearing upon his back as the shining seal of the Crimson Dragon. Then the top card of Yusei's deck glowed._

_"YUSEI!" Everyone cried._

_"Ore no… taaaa–n!" Yusei shouted and drew that card._

**Yusei's SPC:** 12

**Goodwin's SPC:** 5

_"I summon Savior Dragon!" The same small, pink dragon with a curvy head, yellow eyes and small wings appeared (1/0/0)._

_"No…! Not that!" Goodwin gasped._

_"Now I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon and level 1 Stardust Xiaolong, with my level 1 Savior Dragon!" The monsters flew up in the air. Savior Dragon then turned transparent and grew very large as a green ring formed inside it. Leonidas turned into 8 stars and Turbo Booster into 1 star making the total 9. The nine stars lined up in the green ring inside Savior Dragon._

"Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga, aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo! Seivaa Sutā Doragon!"

_A beam of light shot through Yusei as he was engulfed in it and then the massive crystalline dragon took flight (10/3800/3000)._

_As the dragon appeared, the King of the Netherworld was close to reaching the geoglyph, prompting those watching from below to move away quickly as possible while helping Kurogasa get away too. "I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon, negating Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effects!" Yusei called out. "Sublimation Drain!" The motes of azure light tore from Wiraqocha Rasca, flowed into Savior Star Dragon as the Earthbound Immortal roared in anger. "Now I activate Crow's trap, Blackwing – Bombardment, sacrificing Armor Master's ATK and giving it to Savior Star Dragon!" A faint image of Blackwing – Armor Master appeared and went in Savior Star Dragon (10/3800–6300/3000)._

_"And that's not all, I activate Jack's facedown as well, the Speed Spell – Final Attack! I can only activate it if I have 8 or more Speed Counters and I can double its ATK yet again!" (10/6300–12,600/3000). "And I'll activate my last facedown! The trap, Synchro Baton! It lets Savior Star Dragon gain 600 ATK for every Synchro Monster in the Graveyard! I count five, so that's 3000 more ATK points!" (10/15,600/3000)._

_"Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! Reverberate! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Yusei commanded. Savior Star Dragon folded its wings and was engulfed in light as it shot at Wiraqocha Rasca, impaling through the Condor as a spear of light that sent countless rays of its radiance tearing the Condor apart, obliterating it into a huge shadow as Yusei's dragon spread its wings once again. Goodwin on the other hand, screamed as his life points depleted._

**Yusei:** 4000/**SPC:** 12

**Goodwin:** 0/**SPC:** 0

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

"Even though I was the one who delivered the final blow, the moves you guys made and the cards you left behind were critical for our victory," Yusei said.

Leo then said excitedly, "Come on, Yusei, you got tell us about some of your own individual wins!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Leo?"

Leo sighed as he said, "You've been focusing on moments where the others helped you. What about the numerous times where you won all on your own strength!?"

Luna looked to her brother surprised as she said, "I didn't know you knew the word 'numerous.'"

"Heh. And here you thought that I always slack off at school." Leo smirked.

Kurogasa then snapped his fingers in sudden realization. "What about your victory over Heitmann, Yusei?" Looking to Carly, he said, "Yusei's always been one to stand up for the little guy, and he knows how to the strength in even the weakest seeming thing."

Yusei nodded as he recalled the memory. "Oh yes… The Vice–Chancellor of the New Domino Duel Academy was threatening to expel all of Leo and Luna's class, claiming their cards were 'too weak.'"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Now it's time for my special lesson!" Yusei then focused on his opponent. "These kids are not low–level duelist because of their cards; every monster is not useless, even the low–level ones." He then drew his next card to start the turn. "Mahou kado, Chōwa no Hōsatsu (Cards of Consonance) hatsudou! By discarding a Dragon–Type Tuner Monster, I can draw two more cards!"_

_The Vice-Chancellor was in shock as he saw his opponent discard Debris Dragon and then draw two more cards. "You're allowed to use Tuner monsters like that?"_

_"Of course." Yusei replied, "I thought elite duelists like yourself would know that!" He checked over his two cards and saw he got just what he needed. "Ekisentorikku Bōi (Eccentric Boy) o shokan!" He announced, bringing out a young, spiky–blonde kid wearing a white shirt with blue–feathered shoulder pads, orange scarf, green shorts, and red shoes. Red wings sprouted from his back as he gave off a smirk. (3/800/200) "Ekisentorikku Bōi no kouka hatsudou! I use his effect to tune with the level 5 Turret Warrior in my hand!" He continued as the mortar stone warrior appeared as a transparent figure. (5/1000/2000) Then, Eccentric Boy spun into a red tornado and became three synchro gates to surround Turret Warrior to become five glowing stars._

_"Now you can tuner monsters from your hand?!" Heitmann shouted._

"Tsudoishi negai ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!"

_A beam of light shot out of the rings and then appeared a white scaled dragon with pale blue armor coating around the shoulders, chest, thighs and forearms. The head extended out with a blade–like point at the end of the skull and carried golden eyes (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Stardust was surrounding it until it dispersed raining down on the field._

_"Alright, it's Yusei's ace monster!" Dexter cheered._

_"But it only has 2500 ATK," Akiza stated. "He needs something to power it up." _

_Sly smirked, thinking the great Yusei Fudo botched one up._

_"Maybe, but I don't think that would be the case if Yusei's trying to prove that the weaker monsters aren't useless…" Kurogasa replied._

_"Your ace monster is no match for my three Golems!" Heitmann shouted._

_"Don't get the wrong idea." Yusei interrupted. "It's true that Stardust Dragon isn't strong enough to win, but I'm about to bring out a few monsters that will take each of them down!" He then inserted another card into his disk. "Mahou kado, Baraeti Auto (Variety Comes Out) hatsudou! This returns Stardust Dragon back to the Extra Deck and let me summon Tuner Monsters from the graveyard whose total levels are equal to Stardust's level."_

_"What is he thinking?" Sakura wondered as Stardust Dragon vanished and Yusei pulled three cards from his graveyard._

_"Ekisentorikku Bōi to Hanewata ni Deburi Doragon o toshuku shokan!" Yusei announced, as the spiky haired–tuner, the fluffy fairy tuner, and then a small, tuner version of the Stardust Dragon appeared. (3/800/200), (1/200/300), (4/1000/2000)_

_"He gives up his best monster for tuners?" Sakura wondered. "He's nuts! He can't even Synchro Summon anymore thanks to that Spell Card."_

_"Just keep watching." Kurogasa smiled. Heitmann was scolding Yusei for giving up a High–level monster for low–level monsters, but then gasped at the identity of the three tuner monsters, aside from Debris Dragon._

_"Those monsters are…"_

_"The same monsters that belonged to those kids!" Yusei finished; pointing to the children he was defending. "The same monsters you mocked for being low–level and called 'garbage', and the same monsters that will destroy all three Golems!"_

_"But how; they all have low attack points?" Heitmann asked._

_"With this! Torapu hatsudou! Chūna Bommu (Tuner's Explosion)!" the Head Signer announced, revealing his second facedown card. "By releasing a number of Tuner Monsters on my field, I can destroy the same number of Monsters on your side!"_

_"What? No way!" the Vice–Chancellor shouted as Flamvell Guard, Hanewata, and Eccentric Boy charged at the three Golems in a kamikaze strike that hit them dead center of the mechanical chests. On impact, flames burst from the machines and fell backwards in an explosion. "My Golems… destroyed…"_

_"And then you take 1000 points of damage for every monster on your field that was destroyed!" Yusei stated as the flames turned on Heitmann, blasting the man with incredible force._

**Yusei:** 1000

**Heitmann:** 1000

_"And then, I still have Debris Dragon… who will attack you directly!" the mini Stardust Dragon roared and flew at the frightened Vice–Chancellor, creating another explosion. Heitmann fell down not from the impact, but from the disbelief of how low–level monsters defeated him._

**Yusei:** 1000

**Heitmann:** 0

_"Yusei won!" the kids cheered._

_"Our monsters beat the Vice–Chancellor!" Patty exclaimed._

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

Luna smiled widely as she said, "Yusei became our class's official hero after that. He just proved all the things the other kids already believed about him."

"Alright, that should do it!" Carly said as she finished typing. "This is gonna make a great story!"

"Hey everyone!" A voice said. They all turned around to see Stephanie carrying a tray of cups and a teapot filled with hot coffee. "Thought you could have some Blue Eyes Mountain coffee!"

Everyone was clearly very excited by the idea of getting Blue Eyes Mountain coffee, especially Jack! "Hooray! Free Blue Eyes Mountain coffee! Victory for the King!"

"_Now_ who's the unusually excited one…" Crow muttered who was now conscious. Stephanie walked over to them, but then tripped on the cable. Everyone freaked out and the coffee was heading for Carly's laptop! Thinking fast, Kurogasa managed to get the laptop, at the price of…

*SPLASH!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

…the coffee being splashed all over between his legs.

* * *

With that Akiza and Kris had to take Kurogasa home with an ice pack between his legs while Akiza slowly helped him walk over to his house. When they reached Kurogasa's front door, Akiza helped him lean against the outside of the door. "How are you feeling, sweetie? The boys any better?"

"Still kinda painful…" Kurogasa got out.

"Man, that's gotta hurt." Kris cringed sympathizing with him as he opened the door and Michiru and Kaname were home. They looked worried to see Kurogasa in the state he's in.

"Oh my, Kurogasa, what happened to you?" Kaname asked.

"Hot coffee… spilled between my legs…" Kurogasa got out.

Michiru then said, "Well, son, you better get in here and rest. We've got dinner almost ready. Maybe that'll get your mind off the pain. Thank you for bringing him home, you two. Akiza, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"Of course." Akiza smiled.

And so the family and Akiza had dinner and it was enjoyable for the most part, and it definitely got Kurogasa's mind off the pain… mostly. But nonetheless it worked. After dinner, Michiru, Kaname, and Kris retired to their rooms with Akiza helping Kurogasa up to his bedroom. Kurogasa breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got onto his bed, feeling the pain gone for the most part as the ice pack rested between his legs still. "Thanks for helping me up here, Akiza. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome." Akiza smiled as she kissed him sweetly, which he returned before they broke apart. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit…" Kurogasa answered.

Akiza sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do before I go to make you feel better? Anything at all?"

"Mmmmm…" Kurogasa said thinking about it, but then blushed at the thought. "Well… maybe _one_ thing."

"What is it?" Akiza asked. That's when Kurogasa's blush got brighter and then whispered something into Akiza's ear. She then blushed a light pink herself as she said, "Well… I guess I could do that for you." She then shot him a wink before she went to the door of Kurogasa's room, shutting it tightly to keep his parents from hearing what was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lucciano and José were overlooking Placido's and Valter's repairs from an observation room while the robots on the other side of the glass were repairing them. "HAHAHAHA!" Lucciano laughed maliciously. "I don't know whether we should punish Valter or thank them for all the new portions of the Infinity Circuit they've opened up!"

"Of course I would punish Valter for his disobedience despite having new portions of the Infinity Circuit that opened up. Especially, since I do not condone his actions at all for wanting that Signer girl." José said.

Lucciano grinned evilly at Valter as a robot finished attaching new fingers to his hand. "Heehee! I was hoping you'd say that. What shall we do to him?"

"Take the one thing that's important to all men." José answered. Enough said.

"Oooooooooh… he's gonna be feeling _that_ one in the morning." Lucciano cringed.

"Not only that, I will install a program to torture Valter with electric shocks if he goes after that girl and will self–destruct if he attempts to remove it without my permission."

Lucciano laughed more at José's announcement. "Hahaha! _That'll_ teach him! But what about Placido?"

"Placido was there to make sure that Valter doesn't get out of line. Despite, being over to the top when going for Yusei, I'll let it slide."

"If you say so." Lucciano shrugged.

"And once we get Valter straightened out, then we shall proceed with our plan of saving our doomed future." José said.

* * *

**Fen: **Well, what a way to kick off my return! How do you like the chapter huh? Was it amazing or what!

**Audience:** WHEW! YEAH! ALRIGHT! *continues to clap and cheer*

**SD:** Haha! Sounds like they like it!

**Fen:** Thanks everyone!

**SD:** Glad you enjoyed, and hope, you guys come back for the next chapter and check out our other stories! And always, be sure to review!

**Fen: **However, before we go there's something I need to get out of my chest. Apparently, last story, I felt like ended on a bad note because of a few reviewers that… well… spoke out.

I won't say any names, but you know who you are. It all started when I blocked someone for constructive critisism. To be honest, that constructive critisism came at a bad time, and I blocked that reviewer without thinking, and thus ticked off a few people. I deeply apologize for that. We're all human and everyone makes mistakes. However, what I don't tolerate is people saying that I have an ego and that I'm a coward. People love my stories. And I have Serpentdragon that can attest to that.

**Serpentdragon:** Yeah, obviously Fen has had some flamers. I'm here to advocate that those flames are unfair. Fenikkusumaru is a talented author. Does he make some mistakes in his writing every now and then, sure, but we all do. I make mistakes in my own writing. If you want to give constructive criticism, that's one thing, but some of the things that have been said to Fen are just plain mean. I like his writing, hence why I work with him and collaborate on a lot writings with him. A lot of other people like his stuff. If you don't, then don't read it. Don't write mean and nasty reviews that do nothing but insult especially when many of you flamers don't even write stuff of your own.

**Fen:** And as for my OC, Kurogasa, he's a great character. I'll admit, I DID base him off of Kira Yamato, since many fans nicknamed Kira as Kira "Jesus" Yamato for his stuff and all, but I assure you, he has his flaws. I just don't exploit it that much.

**SD:** Trust me, Fen has been working on Kurogasa, fleshing him out. And he is a good character. True, in the past not really shown Kurogasa's flaws that much, but as you can see in many of his other stories, Kurogasa has really been fleshed out and has become fuller, as will be seen in this story.

**Fen:** And if you flamers can't accept all of that… then, I don't know… I really don't know what I can say to convince you.

**SD:** Well, Fen… If they can't be convinced, then they're not worth it. "Those who mind, don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."

**Fen:** Well that's true. Okay, I got everything out of my chest. And with that out of the way, thanks for reading!


	2. What's Wrong With Jack?

Hey there guys! What's up! It's Fenikkusumaru here to bring you another 5D's chapter! We had so much going on last chapter, Serpentdragon and I decided to mellow down some with this short one. I know it's really short, but hopefully, you'd understand putting so much into last chapter! Anyways, let's rev it up!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

**(Cue Theme Leave All Behind by Wilma–Sidr)**

**(Instrumental)** We see flashes of Kurogasa getting his Deck together, sliding his Deck into his Duel Disk, and then hopping onto his Duel Runner. When he sees the rest of his friends on their Runners, nod at him which he does in return. They then ride off, the show's logo appearing.

**(I wanna make you satisfied choukousoku de tsurete yuku ze)** Yusei, Jack, and Crow were hanging out in a street corner of Satellite as they look down at their ace cards, clutching it lightly as they looked up in the sky to see Arc Cradle hanging from above the atmosphere.  
**(Mayotteru hima wa nai Come ride with me)** Akiza and Sakura stand outside Duel Academy, doing the same thing before looking to their parked Duel Runners.

**(Riyuu nado don't ask me why setsumei nante dekinai hodo)** Leo hugs Luna in their home as they see the sky darken before grabbing their Duel Boards and rush out the front door.  
**(Kono omoi hageshikute tomerarenai dare ni mo)** At his home, Kurogasa looked at the sky seeing the Arc Cradle slowly fall before he decided to go to his Runner.

**(Shinzou ga uchinarasu rhythm de)** Placido, Lucciano, and Jose look over the Circuit as it forms over New Domino City before changing to Valter alone who is looking at a hologram of Akiza.  
**(You got ahead hi wo tsukero mune no Ignition)** the scene suddenly changes to Bruno, Kris, Sherry, and Miguel who were in some kind of white void, before they turned around seeing Z-ONE and the camera zoomed up to his upside down eye before it glowed with the Infinity symbol and it caused a bright white light to engulf the entire screen.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte mirai e susume Speed away)** Yusei, Jack, and Kurogasa are seen riding down a road on their Duel Runners, each of them slapping a Synchro Monster Card onto their Duel Disk, summoning Shooting Star Dragon, Scar–Red Nova Dragon, and Haos Coruscant Leonidas.  
**(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind)** On the other side, the Four Emperors were on their rides and they sent out Meklord Emperor Wisel, Skiel, Granel, and Vayra to counter them.  
**(Oto ni oitsuku hodo jikan wo nuki saru hodo)** Akiza, Sakura, Crow, Leo, and Luna ride up behind their friends, calling forth Black Rose Dragon, Amazoness Spirit Guardian, Black–Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Placido, Jose, and Lucciano then fuse into Aporia as their Meklord Emperors are replaced by Meklord Astro Mekanikle.  
**(Accel… Sora no hate made hashi~re~, Yeah!)** Z–ONE then joins in the battle and summons all the Timelords and the two sides charge at each other.

**(Instrumental)** The monsters all clash, moving about and flying like crazy until all the monsters on both sides fire their attacks, creating a huge explosion. This causes the scene to change, ending with Kurogasa and Akiza in each other's arms in front of Poppo Time with the rest of Team 5D's and Team KAS around them, all smiling determinedly as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Jack?

It's been a few days since Team 5D's and Team KAS had their interviews with Carly. As the finals of the WRGP were still a few days off, the two teams decided now was the best time to get some practice in. In particular, they wanted to get used to including Yusei's and Kurogasa's new aces, Haos Coruscant Leonidas and Shooting Star Dragon, in their line–up. True, the two of them had experience using themselves, but they had yet to use them in conjunction with their teammates.

And that is why Team 5D's and KAS including their pit crews are having a meeting at the Poppo Time Basement: To discuss that very topic.

"…I agree, Yusei, that our teams dueling would be a good way for both of us to practice that." Kurogasa said.

Yusei smiled slightly as he said, "Yeah. That way, only we can see Leonidas and Shooting Star in action rather than letting another team get the edge. I got us a practice track at the Kaiba Dome rented out for the day so we can practice."

"Plus, we get to see who the better team is." Jack smirked.

"It's our team, obviously." Sakura boasted smugly.

The two Duelists immediately pressed their foreheads against one another's as electricity shot from their eyes as both tried to make the other back down.

"Say that again?" Jack growled.

"You heard me blondie…" Sakura growled back.

"'Blondie'?! That the best you got, pinkie!?" Jack retorted.

"Che, I could go all day!" Sakura replied.

Finally, Yusei and Crow pulled the two apart before the argument between the two exploded into all–out war. "Now, now, children, let's calm down," Crow said. "Remember, at the end of the day, we're all on the same side."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILDREN?!" Jack and Sakura yelled at Crow, making the latter cower.

"At least they agree on something…" Leo deadpanned.

Yusei, sighing and shaking his head at his girlfriend and best friend, looked to Sakura and Jack said, "Guys, Crow is right. We can't waste time fighting each other. We may be competing against one another in the tournament, but we are united in our ultimate goal: fighting Yliaster. If we waste energy fighting amongst ourselves, we're done for."

Jack and Sakura kept glaring at each other before they backed off and "Hmph", looking away from each other, with Jack crossing his arms and Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh boy…" Luna sighed, face palming.

"C'mon Sakura, you can go at each other's throats after we save the world." Akiza sighed.

Jack, meanwhile, thought to himself, _'Just wait… I'll show them why I am the King! I'm still the best! And I'll prove it today!'_ Little did Jack know that he was setting himself up for the old saying, "Pride goeth before the fall…"

"Anyways, all your Duel Runners are set to go." Kris said.

"And we put in a few upgrades in them too after your battles with Placido and Valter and the Ghost Army." Bruno added.

"That sounds sweet!" Rally cheered.

"Hey, we did a bit of helping too you know." Blister said.

"Yeah, it ain't easy, but we got it done." Nervin stated.

"Now you guys will be unstoppable!" Tank added.

"We hope you like the upgrades." Yoshino said.

Akiza smiled at their friends as she said, "Thank you, guys. Those'll be a huge help in the tournament."

"It sure will!" Dexter said, giving a thumbs-up.

"You youngsters are gonna be great!" Yanagi laughed.

"Hey gramps, the only reason they're great is because of me." Tanner said jokingly. "They're getting all the stuff they need to know from me."

"That's my job." Blister chuckled, before all of them laughed.

"So, should we head over there?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, we should get going. Let's go teams!" Kurogasa declared.

* * *

After a quick ride, both teams arrived at the Kaiba Dome. Once Yusei checked in, they made their way to the practice track and quickly got themselves set up.

"All right, so what's the order?" Sakura asked.

"For Team KAS, it'll be Akiza, you, and me, and then for Team 5Ds, it'll go Crow, Jack, and then Yusei," Kurogasa answered, sitting against his Runner.

"Yosh! If I get the chance to face him, then I'll show him whose boss!" Sakura grinned dangerously, having a metaphorical fire come out from her.

"Okay, okay, Sakura. Calm down." Luna laughed nervously with a sweat drop, waving her hands up and down slowly as if trying to put out her fire.

Akiza nodded, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder as she said, "She's right, Sakura. The whole point of this session is for _both_ teams to benefit."

"Yeah, like Akiza said, you and Jack can go at each other's throat after we save the world." Kurogasa reminded.

Sakura sighed before reluctantly admitting, "Alright, alright, fine…"

Jack scoffed as he said, "Well, we're not benefitting if we just sit around here doing nothing. Let's get this Turbo Duel started!"

"Right." Kurogasa nodded, before looking to Akiza. "Go get 'em." He smiled.

Akiza smiled back at him and said, "You got it." The two then shared a quick peck on the lips before she hopped onto her Duel Runner. Sliding her Deck into its position, she then revved her engine up and headed towards the track.

"Alright Crow, you're all set to go!" Leo announced.

"Thanks Leo." Crow grinned as he hopped onto his Runner.

"Bruno, you have the duel recording program started?" Yusei asked.

"All good to go." Bruno said, giving a thumbs–up. "It'll record everything and we'll all review it so we can improve our strategies."

Yusei gave an approving nod as he said, "Perfect. Sounds like everything's set to go."

* * *

The first few Duels of the match already got things pretty hectic. Akiza managed to just score a hard fought victory after a nearly even match against Crow. Jack then went to battle and, not only defeated Akiza, but, much to her chagrin, also managed to take out Sakura pretty easily, only going down to 3500 Life Points after both battling both girls.

"Hah! So what is it you said about Team KAS being the best?!" Jack mocked.

"Grrrrrrr!" Sakura growled, gritting her teeth, as she pulled over into Team KAS's pit. Coming to a stop, Sakura ripped her helmet off her head as she hopped off her Duel Runner. "Damn it! I could barely put a dent in his Life Points!" She yelled as Luna took the active Duelist tag off him and put it onto Kurogasa.

"Give it a rest Sakura…" Kurogasa sighed. "You know how Jack is. So I'll knock him off his high horse for ya. Or in this case, Duel Runner…"

Sakura nodded before she tapped helmets with Kurogasa. "I hope you do. Go get 'em."

"Leave it to me." Kurogasa waved off, before putting on his helmet, hopping on his Runner, and sped off to meet with Jack.

Jack looked as Kurogasa came, riding up to him and smirked. "Finally, I get a Duel that will actually make me break a sweat."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you…?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

Jack chuckled as he said, "Naturally." He then became serious as he said, "It's my dream to become Duel King of New Domino again, and not just New Domino, but the World Duel King! And I will not stop until I get there and I will take down any opponent I face and become stronger for it."

"Yeah, that's good and all, but there's more to dueling than just getting stronger. And I'll prove that in this Duel." Kurogasa frowned.

Jack smirked as he said, "I guess we'll see, then."

With that Kurogasa drew his starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Jack:** 3500/**SPC:** 4

**Kurogasa:** 4000/**SPC:** 6

Staring at Jack's Field, he noticed that Red Dragon Archfiend was on the Field, which was no surprise and he had two facedowns on the Field. And his Hand was at two. "My draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card.

**Jack's SPC:** 5

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 7

"I summon Haos Centipoid in DEF mode!" Kurogasa declared and the large white centipede with gold legs appeared while curled up in defense (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000). "Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" A reversed card appeared momentarily before disappearing.

Jack rode to the front as he said, "Hmm, not much of an opening move. Let me show you! Draw!"

**Jack's SPC: **6

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 8

Quickly examining the card in his Hand, he smirked as he said, "I summon Lancer Archfiend (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in ATK mode!" Immediately, the lance–handed skeleton hopped onto the Field next to his dragon.

"And _that's_ supposed to scare me?" Kurogasa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack chuckled as he said, "Alone, perhaps not. But I now activate his Effect, allowing him to give Red Dragon Archfiend piercing power!" Lancer Archfiend then fired a purple beam at Red Dragon Archfiend, surrounding it in a reddish–purple aura. "Now, my mighty dragon, crush his bug! Absolute Powerforce!"

The dragon pulled back its punching arm and fire engulfed it before throwing its fist forward. The bug was instantly burnt to crisp and Kurogasa swerved violently before regaining control. However…

**Jack:** 3500/**SPC:** 5

**Kurogasa:** 6000/**SPC:** 7

"WHAT?!" Jack roared. "Your Life Points should've been cut down in half!"

"You're right, if would've. If not for my trap, Nutrient Z!" Kurogasa announced, revealing the facedown. "If I take 2000 or more points of Damage, I gain 4000 Life Points before subtraction!"

Jack growled furiously, seeing had given his opponent extra Life Points rather than subtract them. "You got lucky, Kurogasa. I end my turn."

"I didn't get lucky, I just came prepared." Kurogasa retorted. "Oh, and by the way, since you destroyed Haos Centipoid, Red Dragon Archfiend goes too."

Jack sneered as he said, "For a moment, perhaps, but thanks to my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, my dragon returns!" For a moment, Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed by spikes shot from Centipoid as it was destroyed, but immediately, like a phoenix, it flew out of the smoke of its own destruction and was ready to go. "Sorry, Kurogasa, but it'll take more than a simple trick like that to destroy my soul!"

"We'll see about that! Draw!"

**Jack's SPC:** 6

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 8

"I summon Haos Robattalion in ATK mode!" The white–yellow colored robot appeared (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 900). "And like Speed Warrior, his ATK doubles until the end of the turn when he attacks! Now go Robattalion, attack Lancer Archfiend!"

Haos Robattalion (2/ATK: 900–1800/DEF: 900)

The robot's chest glowed with energy and fired a laser beam the lancer fiend.

Jack didn't flinch as the robot's attack pierced through his Fiend, sending it to the Graveyard.

**Jack:** 3300/**SPC:** 6

**Kurogasa:** 6000/**SPC:** 8

"Hmph… Not bad."

"I'll place another facedown and end my turn."

"My move, then!" Jack declared once again as he drew.

**Jack's SPC:** 7

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 9

Looking at his card, Jack grinned widely. "Here's a good one. I summon Interceptor Archfiend (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) in ATK mode!" Immediately, the six–armed football themed fiend appeared, getting into a ready position.

"Not happening! Reveal facedown! Nightmare Wheel!" Kurogasa countered. Kurogasa pointed to Jack's dragon and shouted, "And the Monster I choose to trap is Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Oh yeah! Go Kurogasa!" Rally cheered.

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack or change battle modes!" Tank exclaimed.

"Not only that, it'll take out 500 Life Points from Jack, every Standby Phase he enters, unless he can get rid of that card somehow." Kris added.

Jack growled as the fiendish wheel trapped the dragon he said, "You'll pay for that, Kurogasa! Interceptor Archfiend, destroy Robattalion! Sextuple Punch!"

The archfiend charged at the robot, before punching it multiple times, destroying it.

**Jack:** 3300/**SPC:** 7

**Kurogasa:** 5500/**SPC:** 9

"I'll end my turn…" Jack gritted.

"So Jack, starting to finally get the picture?" Kurogasa asked rhetorically.

Jack grumbled in annoyance as he said, "We'll see. I'm not out of this Duel yet!"

"Yeah, we'll see. Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card.

**Jack's SPC: **8

**Kurogasa's SPC: **10

"First I activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove all 10 of my Speed Counters to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 0

Jack growled angrily as he watched his ace Monster getting destroyed. "You'll pay for that!"

From the Team 5Ds pit, Leo looked to Yusei and asked, "Yusei, why would Kurogasa destroy Red Dragon Archfiend when he could have kept damaging Jack with Nightmare Wheel?" Yusei could only stay silent at that as he kept watching the Turbo Duel. "Uh… Yusei?"

Yusei finally said, "Just trust me, Leo. He has a plan."

Looking at his Hand at four, Kurogasa knew what to do next. "I summon Haos Wontu in DEF mode!" The white rabbit–like penguin Monster appeared (2/ATK: 100/DEF: 0).

"Awwww, he's so cute!" Misa squealed.

"And powerful, despite how small he seems," Yusei added.

Jack, not having seen Haos Coruscant Leonidas in action yet, was unaware of the power the Tuner Kurogasa just summoned possessed. "Hmph! Please! Is that thing supposed to scare me!?"

"You'd be surprised." Kurogasa said. "I'll end my turn with another facedown!"

Jack rode to the front again as he said, "We'll see… Draw!"

**Jack's SPCs:** 9

**Kurogasa's SPCs:** 1

Looking at his card, he said, "Alright, I summon my Mad Archfiend (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0) in ATK mode!" The terrifying fiend hopped onto the Field. "Now, Mad Archfiend, attack his Wontu! And since my Archfiend has piercing power, you'll still take Damage!"

The fiend crunched the skull from its stomach and shot out the bone fragments at the rabbit like penguin destroying it.

**Jack:** 3500/**SPC:** 9

**Kurogasa:** 4200/**SPC:** 1

"Heh. Thanks. Now Wontu gets removed from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard!" Kurogasa smirked.

Jack found Kurogasa's comment odd but chose to ignore it. "Well, either way, your Field is wide open now! Interceptor Archfiend, attack with Sextuple Punch!"

"Yeah, my Field's wide open but so is yours! Active trap! Mirror Force!"

Jack growled angrily as he saw his Monster's attack reflect against the mirror barrier and destroy them both. Lacking other options, Jack said, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kurogasa declared.

**Jack's SPC: **10

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 2

With his Hand at three, he did his next move. "I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! With two or more Speed Counters, I draw two then discard one!" He did as the card instructed. "Next I'll activate the Speed Spell version of Pot of Greed! With two or more Speed Counters, I'll draw two!" He drew two more to make his Hand at four. Kurogasa smirked at what he got. "It's over…"

Jack looked at Kurogasa in confusion. "You're bluffing! We've both got no Monsters, I have a facedown, and our Life Points are nearly equal! How can you win this turn!?"

"_Am_ I bluffing? Let's see then! First, I activate the Speed Spell version of Double Summon! With two or more Speed Counters, I can summon twice! But before I invoke its effect, I'll activate the Speed Spell version of Cold Wave, rendering your facedown useless for this turn once I remove my two Speed Counters!"

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 0

Jack grunted with annoyance as he watched his facedown card freeze over.

"And now with that out of the way, I summon Haos Siege and El Condor in ATK mode!" The white caped knight with his staff (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400) and the skinny white shaman with the large Aztec mask appeared (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100).

"Oh boy, he's in for it…" Crow muttered.

Jack growled even louder now as he realized what Kurogasa had in mind. _'I can survive it.'_ he thought to himself, unaware Leonidas would quickly become more powerful.

"With El Condor summoned normally, he can change a level of a Monster of my choosing and I choose Haos Siege to be level 5!" Kurogasa said, before El Condor chanted and transferred energy from it to the knight.

**Haos Siege's Level**: 5

"And now I'll tune them together!" Kurogasa declared. Haos Siege until into five stars while El Condor turned into three green rings. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

_"Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Haos Omega Leonidas!"_

A beam of light shot out of the rings and the white and gold dragon flew onto the field with a roar, flapping his wings as he joined Kurogasa (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). "And now, it's time for Leonidas to evolve!"

"EVOLVE!?" Jack said in disbelief until he remembered Kurogasa's comment about Wontu getting removed from play. "No way! You're gonna bring out your Shine Synchro!?"

"You betcha! I tune my Level 8 Haos Omega Leonidas with my Level 2 Haos Wontu that was removed from play! Shining Heart!" Kurogasa shouted. A faint of the rabbit like penguin appeared and turned into two golden rings and started rotating fast. Meanwhile, a golden light shined where Kurogasa's heart was.

_"The light of evolution will flash in the darkness of degeneration! Let its luminous glow open the door to a new era!"_

The golden rings then spun really fast until it enveloped Leonidas in a golden orb. Then Kurogasa stuck his hand in the golden light where his heart was. "SHINE SYNCHRO!" He pulled out the card and slapped it onto the disk. And when that happened, the golden orb exploded into motes of light.

_"Evolve from light, Haos Coruscant Leonidas!"_

From the orb of light appeared the powerful evolved form of Leonidas (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000) as it stared down Jack. "N–No way… it's so… powerful…"

"Oh my…" Yanagi trembled, as he fell to his knees in awe.

"You're telling me! That dragon's huge!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Whoa…" Dexter added.

"Whew…" Blister whistled, putting on sunglasses.

"Kirei~!" Misa said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's beautiful…" Yoshino murmured.

"Dang that's bright!" Blitz said.

"I can't see a thing!" Tank added.

"Me neither!" Nervin said.

"Oh yeah! Kurogasa won!" Rally cheered.

Akiza stared up at Leonidas, still in awe of the creature after the first time she saw it. "It's just as amazing as I remembered…"

Crow was agape at the thing, "Dang, Yusei, that thing's incredible! I can feel its power through my Signer Mark!"

Yusei nodded as he said, "I know… its power is only rivaled by my Accel Synchro Monster."

"So now do you see where I'm getting at Jack?" Kurogasa asked.

Jack was at a loss for words as he saw Kurogasa's ace appear. He couldn't believe it. Kurogasa utterly destroyed him in this match. He felt so humiliated that he couldn't even speak. "I… I…"

"I told you that it's not always about strength." Kurogasa said. "Now normally I'd like to go overkill and activate its effect of removing three of my Monsters from play to gain half their ATK points, plus three extra attacks, including its own to make it four, but I'll be nice and have Leonidas attack you once since his ATK is equal to your Life Points. So here's some humble pie thrown at ya. Leonidas, end this duel with Omega Revolution!"

Leonidas opened its jaws wide as green energy began to form within it. Then, lining up before it was a long line of reflecting lenses. Once the energy charged up enough, the dragon fired the blast through the long line of lenses and completely overcame Jack.

**Jack:** 0/**SPCs:** 10

**Kurogasa:** 4200/**SPCs:** 0

* * *

The steam came, shooting out of Jack's Runner and locked up the controls, causing him to spin out.

"Yeah! Take that Jack!" Sakura boasted.

Akiza looked to Sakura after seeing Jack spin out and said with concern, "Sakura… I don't think that's a good idea right now. Look…" Pointing to Jack, she could see that Jack had a look of utter defeat and shock. That defeat, being crushed so completely, wrecked him on the inside.

"I–Is he okay?" Luna wondered worriedly.

Yusei frowned with worry. Not even after he beat Jack during the Fortune Cup was his friend so broken. Then again, that had been a close Duel.

Jack, silently, rode the Wheel of Fortune back into the pit and wordlessly handed Yusei the active Duelist tag and his facedown card. He then walked over to the bench and took off his helmet, staring at the ground.

"Uh… is he okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Crow shrugged. "Besides, I think he had it comin'."

Yusei sighed before walking over to Jack. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he said, "You did well, Jack. You beat two of their Duelists for us. I'll handle the rest."

Jack nodded numbly as Yusei walked away and hopped onto the Yusei Go and rode out to meet Kurogasa.

When he met up with Kurogasa, the latter asked, "How is he?"

Yusei shook his head. "Not good… He's never been beaten that soundly."

"Did I overdo it?" Kurogasa winced.

Yusei nodded. "I know you wanted to teach him something, Kurogasa, but I think you really damaged Jack's confidence."

"Sorry…" Kurogasa winced again.

Yusei nodded as he said, "It's alright… Jack will recover. For now, let's worry about our Duel."

"Right…" Kurogasa nodded hesitantly before Yusei drew his starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Yusei:** 4000/**SPC:** 10

**Kurogasa:** 4200/**SPC:** 0

As the two began their Duel, everyone in the Team 5Ds pit started to come, check on Jack, and even the people from Team KAS came to see him. "Jack… You alright, man?" Crow asked, sitting next to him.

Jack stayed silent.

"Uh… Jack?" Rally called, waving his hand in front of his face. But _that_ didn't seem to work.

Akiza looked to Sakura and said, "Why don't you try talking to him? Maybe a rival can snap him out of it?"

Sakura looked at Akiza hesitantly before nodding as she walked over to him. "Yo, Jack, uh… You did… You did well out there…"

"…Yeah, until Kurogasa wrecked me without even breaking a sweat."

Sakura deflated at that. "This isn't gonna work…"

"This is really bad…" Bruno said worriedly.

Jack stood up and walked over to the track side of the pit to watch Yusei and Kurogasa Duel.

"What'll we do?" Kris asked, worried.

Crow sighed as he said, "To be honest, there's nothing we _can_ do. This is all Jack. Only he can get himself out of this."

And so the Turbo Duel went on, and to be quite honest, it was really intense. Yusei and Kurogasa were giving their all in this Duel. Move for move, battle for battle, counter for counter, it was all too exciting.

It naturally reached its high–point when Yusei summoned out Shooting Star Dragon, giving everyone their first glimpse of his Accel Synchro, and it began to go head-to-head with Haos Coruscant Leonidas.

As Jack watched, thoughts began to run through his head. _'Look at them… They've both mastered such incredible powers, and here I am… lagging behind. Some King I am. Have I really fallen so far behind? Why? Why!? Why have they surpassed me and why am I so far beneath them in power!? …Could I have been overconfident? Could I have really been so sure of my skills that I stagnated? That has to be it. I lost that spark, that desire to continue moving forward and keep getting better, that need to surpass my own limit! That's it! If I push myself, I know I can catch up to them! I just need to train and unlock my own power, the power of my unyielding soul!'_

"Now Shooting Star Dragon! Attack Haos Coruscant Leonidas! Stardust Mirage!" Yusei shouted.

Kurogasa sighed as he watched the five copies of Shooting Star Dragon fly into Leonidas, destroying him and wiping out the rest of his Life Points.

**Yusei:** 50/**SPC:** 5

**Kurogasa:** 0/**SPC:** 3

* * *

Kurogasa's Duel Runner steamed out as it suddenly came to a halt, while Yusei stopped normally, before both of them took off their helmets. "Phew… you always know when to draw the right card Yusei… I still can't beat you." Kurogasa chuckled, shaking his head.

Yusei gave a small smirk as he said, "You almost had there, Kurogasa. I just lucked out in the end with being able to seal Leonidas's escape ability."

"That's true too." Kurogasa stated.

"Great job, you guys," Akiza said with a smile as she and the others came over to them, Jack standing a little behind the rest of the group.

"Yeah. Everything's all recorded in the program too." Kris said, giving a thumbs–up.

"Thanks." Yusei nodded with a smile.

"Uh… is Jack alright Akiza?" Kurogasa whispered.

Akiza bit her lip as she said, "I don't know… He _seemed_ better as he watched you and Yusei Duel. But you'll have to ask him yourself to find out for sure."

"Uh… ok." Kurogasa said uncertain before he walked over to Jack, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Um… hey Jack. I uh… wanted to say sorry for going overboard during our duel. I was only trying to teach ya something and all, but…"

Jack looked to Kurogasa as he held up his hand, cutting Kurogasa off. Now, however, he looked filled with resolve, but not arrogance. "It's alright. You did teach me something. I had become too sure of myself, too cocky. Because of that… not only did I risk my bonds with my teammates, but I let myself stagnate. But seeing you and Yusei Duel re–inspired me. I'm going to train to become stronger, to gain a new power to keep up with you two to make myself stronger… and to help us all save the world from Yliaster."

"I… see." Kurogasa blinked. "That's… good to hear."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

*POW!*

"YEOOOO–HOW!" Kurogasa yelled, as he fell to his knees holding his package. That's right. Jack kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Apology accepted." Jack said, before turning around to leave.

"Okay… I totally deserved that one…" Kurogasa wheezed.

All the other guys winced as they sympathetically cupped their groins. "Ooo… that's gonna sting for a while," Crow winced.

"I'm glad it's not me." Leo cringed.

"You're telling me." Dexter and Yanagi agreed.

Akiza looked sympathetically to Kurogasa as he limped over to them and asked, "Do you want an ice pack, sweetie?"

"Yes please." Kurogasa whimpered.

She then nodded and helped walk him over to the pit to get him ice.

* * *

**Infinity**

Meanwhile, the Placido, Lucciano, and the new and improved Placido watched through the glass, seeing the robots put the final touches on Valter's new and "improved" body.

Lucciano looked to José and asked, "You sure this is a good idea, doing _that_ to him? He could quite possibly be even less likely to listen to us now."

"He will listen." José assured. "With the program I installed in his body, every time he thinks about that woman he's after, he'll be in for quite a literal shock. Plus, I removed his important part and installed a bomb inside him in case his shock treatment fails."

Placido scoffed as he said, "Trying to force your ways on someone is not a good way to make them work with you, José." He then glared at the largest Emperor, still angry about his defeat at Yusei's hand and now being forced by José to follow _his_ plan for the Infinity Circuit.

"Then pray tell. Do you have a more effective idea to get Valter in control?" José retorted.

"Obviously not!" Lucciano laughed.

Placido then said, "You might get him to willingly work towards completing the Circuit if you actually let him have the damn woman."

"And let his vice go out of control? I don't think so…" José glared.

Lucciano made a sarcastic snoring sound. "You two arguing is boring! Now come on! Valter is waking up!"

José nodded as he said, "Very well. Come, Placido. It's time to greet our fourth member."

"Hmph." Placido scoffed before the three walked away from the viewing glass.

When the three arrived in the room, the robot recoiled back to standby mode and Valter was slowly coming to.

Valter blinked a few times as he tried to focus and figure out what was going on. "Wh–Where am I?"

"You're here in the repair room." José answered.

That was when it all came rushing back to Valter. "Kururugi… He did this to me… him and Fudo!"

"Relax, you will get your chance at retribution." José said, raising a hand.

"And I'm sure you'll like the new "improvements" put on ya!" Lucciano laughed.

"What improvements?" Valter frowned confused. "As long as they help me get Akiz–AAAAAA!" He then roared in pain as his body was hit with electrical shocks.

"_That_ improvement!" Lucciano cracked, falling on the floor, rolling around laughing.

Growling as the shocks died down, Valter clenched his fist as he stared daggers into José and said, "What did you do to me?"

José stared down at Valter and said, "I ensured your vice would no longer be a distraction."

"What does that mean!?" Valter shouted angrily, and slightly afraid.

"…You've been 'fixed,' Valter, like a pet."

"I'VE BEEN WHAT?!" Valter roared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now this is priceless!" Lucciano laughed.

"Hmph…" Placido smirked. "I'll admit this is rather a bit amusing."

Valter looked down at himself and… "No… No! …NOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me! You can't deny me my desire for Aki– AGGGH!"

Jose stared at him unsympathetically. "I believe I just did."

"You bastard! Why did you do this to me?!"

"With your vice now in control, we can focus more on our main priority." José said. "You have been out of line for the last time."

Lucciano laughed even louder as Valter looked so angry he was almost on the verge of tears. "HAHAHAHAHA! Now, even if you _did_ get her, you couldn't have her still!"

"SHUT UP!" Valter yelled.

"Enough!" José bellowed. "Now then, we have more pressing matters to attend to. And I suggest you follow as I say, otherwise the bomb I also installed in you would go off if you don't follow my orders."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Jose kept his harsh glare on Valter. "Yes. I will _not _allow your lust for one girl, allow our plans to be disrupted. If you prove to be more of a hindrance to our plans, I will end you… Understand… Slave?"

"Grrrrrrr…" Valter growled, clenching his fists really tight.

José nodded as he said, "Good… Now we have work, to do."

"Hmph. Serves you right, Valter…" Placido smirked.

* * *

Two days later, Jack was down in the garage of Poppo Time. He was busy trying to unlock a new power through self–training, but so far he had no luck. He had tried multiple strategies but none were successful. Right now, he was doing pushups while trying to Duel against one of Yusei's Duel programs, and though he was winning, all he was gaining was exhaustion, sweat, a headache, and sore muscles.

"Man, he's been doing this for two days straight." Crow said as he, Yusei, and Kurogasa were watching.

"Can you blame him? He's trying to catch up with us." Kurogasa said.

"Yes. He realizes that he's falling behind and that he needs to find a way to catch up." Yusei added.

"I just hope he doesn't overwork himself," Akiza added. "If he tires himself out, he's just gonna get himself into a worse condition."

"Yeah, talk about hardcore…" Sakura said.

"Still, you have to admire his tenacity," Kris stated.

Jack kept going for another five minutes until finally, his muscles gave in and finally plopped to the ground, tired, and panting heavily. He then slammed his fist against the ground before he rolled onto his back, panting. "Damn it! Why isn't this working!?" He then looked to the Mark of the Dragon on his arm and shouted, "Come on! Work! Give me the power!"

"Ok, Jack. I think you did enough training for two days straight." Kurogasa said, clapping his hands two times. "Relax for a bit will ya?"

Jack groaned as he pushed himself up with his hands, pulling off his sweaty t-shirt. "I don't get what I'm doing wrong! Do I need some Turbo Duelist from the future to come teach me a new Dueling method, too?"

"Jack, you can't force a life changing experience," Yusei advised. "Kurogasa and I didn't plan when we would get our Shine and Accel Synchros. They just happened."

"Well, I wished it happened now!" Jack grumbled.

"Mail delivery! Mail for Jack Atlas!" The mailman called out.

Everyone looked up in slight surprise as they heard the mailman call for Jack. "I'm Jack Atlas," Jack said as he approached the mailman.

"Ok. That's just plain creepy…" Sakura shuddered.

Leo looked to Sakura in confusion as he asked, "What's so creepy about it?"

"Jack wished for something to happen and it happened!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone watched as Jack rejoined them, carrying a package.

"Who's it from?" Luna wondered.

"It's… from Greiger down in Peru."

"Greiger?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't heard from _him_, in a long time." Kurogasa noted.

"I wonder what's up." Crow wondered.

"Let's find out," Jack said as he opened up the small package, revealing what appeared to be a DVD case. "A video recording?"

"Like you said, let's find out." Sakura said.

Nodding, Jack took the DVD out of its case and put it into the DVD player. Quickly, the TV screen revealed Greiger as he stood in front of the camera. [_"Greetings, everyone. I come bearing most important news regarding Jack Atlas."_]

"I'd say it is, considering he sent this recording all the way here." Bruno said.

On the video, Greiger paused to sigh as he said, [_"Jack, I recently had a dream– no, a vision regarding you."_]

"A vision about Jack?" Akiza wondered.

[_"In this vision… I saw you being destroyed by Red Dragon Archfiend."_]

"Eh?!" The group asked confused and shocked.

"Me… destroyed by my own dragon?" Jack asked in disbelief.

[_"As much as I don't want to believe it, that is what I saw. I get this feeling that something terrible is about to happen."_] Greiger sighed as he then added, [_"There is one other thing you should know… At the end of the vision, a voice said, 'Jack Atlas would destroy himself with his own power if he did not find a new way of fighting.'"_]

The group was stunned at this revelation. "Isn't that what you've been doing for the past 2 days?" Leo asked.

Jack was silent as he thought over the things Greiger said up to that point in the video. "My own power… will destroy me…? What does that mean?"

Yusei then pointed to the screen as he said, "It seems like Greiger may have the answer."

[_"If you want your answers, I want you to come to Peru. I'll be waiting at the place where the Immortals once clashed."_] Greiger said, before the screen winked out.

"A place where the Immortals once clashed?" Sakura asked confused.

"He doesn't mean–" Leo gulped.

"The Nazca Lines." Kurogasa finished.

Crow looked to Jack as he said, "So… what's your plan, Jack?"

Jack was silent before he turned to everyone as he said, "…My plan is to find the first flight possible to Peru. I have a new power to acquire."

"We're coming with you." Yusei joined.

"Me too." Kurogasa nodded.

Jack looked at the two and said, "Guys… This is my path. Let me handle it."

"Oh no Mr. One–Man Show, we're going with you whether you like it or not." Kurogasa denied.

"And besides, if that new power gets out of control, at least we'll be there to stop it." Yusei added.

Jack looked to the two before sighing as he said, "No matter what I do, you'll find a way to follow me, no doubt. Ugh… fine."

"Glad you're seeing things our way." Kurogasa smirked.

Jack looked to Kurogasa before finally cracking a smirk of his own as he said, "Not like you're giving me much choice."

"I'll start booking your flight." Blister waved off as he immediately went to the laptop.

Yusei then looked to Crow and Akiza and said, "Crow, Akiza, you guys keep an eye on things here while we're gone and make sure Yliaster doesn't try anything funny."

"You got it bud." Crow said, giving a thumbs-up.

"And you be careful Akiza." Kurogasa said. "With you–know–who out there and all…"

Akiza looked to Kurogasa and nodded. "I know… If he tries anything this time, I'll be ready for him."

"Okay then!" Jack smirked, punching an open palm. "It's time to head out for Peru!"

* * *

Alright, there you have it people! The second chapter of 5D's: Race Against Destiny! Hope you all enjoyed it! See ya next time!


End file.
